


Of sweets and soulmates

by lookslikepatricia



Series: Of stuff and soulmates [1]
Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But it ended up like this, Hongbin is ace/aro, I don't have any fun tags to add, It was a fun and nice idea in the beginning, Light Angst, Little Bit of Magic, M/M, Maybe not so light, Mostly not beta read, Secondary characters from other groups, kind of a mess, mentioned namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikepatricia/pseuds/lookslikepatricia
Summary: Junghwan and Jaehwan have known each other since the first day of kindergarten and are the perfect combination for the other. After all, they are soulmates and the big mark of a korean magpie on their shoulders can’t say otherwise. But what if things don’t go as planned and they both fall for somebody else?
Relationships: Gong Chansik | Gongchan/Lee Junghwan | Sandeul, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Jaehwan | Ken/Lee Junghwan | Sandeul
Series: Of stuff and soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842940
Comments: 43
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was never the biggest soulmate au fan but after reading some that were very good I kind of got stuck at the idea of soulmates that don't fall in love with each other and I'm a huge sucker for Chandeul, so I just put it all together. Also, who doesn't love some 92 line fun? This is mostly self-indulgent, but I really hope you guys like it.

Junghwan’s shift was almost over and he almost couldn’t wait for it. Working in a famous bakery in Gangnam as the assistant chef at 28 wasn’t for anyone and he would be the first to admit that it’s his dream job. But on this particular day, he had been working for twelve hours straight because the other assistant chef had quit in tears after being screamed for a full hour for serving a raw batch of chocolate tarts early that morning and no one was happy about it. Junghwan loved baking, but at that moment he didn’t want to look at flour or butter anymore. He just needed to finish filling the macarons and go home to see what Sunwoo, his roommate, had ordered to dinner. They would eat it while watching the new episode of the drama their friend Jinyoung had been cast as a secondary character. His mind was already there making him take double the time he would usually take to finish the task.

“Junghwan-ssi?” He heard as soon as he put the piping bag on the work table. It was one of the attendants that would only come to the kitchen if there was a problem. “Do you know who is responsible for the eclairs?”

“I am…” Junghwan answered losing the color in his face.

“There is this client who wanted to talk with you.” The attendant said smiling apprehensively.

He gulped and followed her taking his apron in the way. Great, that would be the day where both assistant chefs had made big mistakes was the only thing that Junghwan could think in the short way to the front. It was a big space with a minimalist design and it was always full of clients. The attendant, a small girl with very big eyes and brown hair with a fringe, took him to a table in the corner where everybody knew only VIP clients could sit. A couple was sitting there and Junghwan was rehearsing the apologies he would give them for whatever problem that had with the eclairs. Which he had been sure that were perfect.

“Ma’am?” The girl said, in a very polite manner. “This is the chef responsible for the eclairs.” The couple turned their attention to them and the color who had disappeared earlier from his face came back all at once and he could feel the blushing growing.

“Oh, excellent!” The woman said. She looked in her mid-forty if the evident plastic surgery was of any indication of and was dressed in a very fashionable way. “The eclairs were divine, honey. I had to give my compliments to the chef.”

Junghwan breathed in relief and bowed to the woman thanking her with a little bit more enthusiasm than he would do normally. She was very content with that and started complimenting him and the bakery with such fervor that caught the manager’s attention, who came almost running. He, a very tall and beautiful man with dark caramel skin who was also one of the business partners of the establishment, soon realized that she wasn’t complaining and started to take control of the conversation and the chef stole a look at the man sitting at the table almost not believing that it was actually him. Of course, he noticed and smiled at Junghwan, who got completed petrified. He had gotten unaccustomed to Chansik’s beauty.

Somehow he managed to go back to the kitchen, left his apron in his locker and got his stuff without realizing. He didn’t remember anything that happened after Chansik smiled at him. Did Hakyeon said something? Did he wash his hands? Did he leave the stove on? He wouldn’t know but that last thought made him panic, so he left his backpack by the kitchen’s door and went back only to remember that he hadn’t used the stove in more than an hour. Feeling like he was going nuts, he retrieved his backpack only to be stopped by the manager while going to the backdoor.

“Thank god you haven’t left yet, Junghwan-ssi.” The taller man said, approaching him. “I really wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, noticing all exasperation he was feeling being almost tangible in his voice.

“The staff did need that boost of confidence after what happened this morning. And I appreciate that it was your eclairs that made it.” The baker didn’t know how to answer that, so he gave Hakyeon an awkward smile that made him laugh. “I just want you to know that we love having you in our team, Junghwan-ssi.”

“Thank you?!” He said, hesitant.

Hakyeon laughed again of his antics and said goodbye, leaving a confused and somewhat proud Junghwan through the backdoor. He shook his head trying to clear his head and finally left. Breathing that night air after hours stuck inside always made him feel a bit calmer even if it was the very polluted one from Seoul, and that night wasn’t any different. Walking to the bus stop he couldn't stop thinking of how weird his whole day was. Starting with the other assistant chef quitting and that client praising him so much that Hakyeon noticed and thanked him? It was like two days in one. And Chansik…

"Hey, hyung." Junghwan had reached the bus stop lost in thought and didn't notice the other man sitting there.

"Chansik, what are you doing here?" Shocked was an understatement of how he felt. 

"I was waiting for you." He simply answered like it was the most common thing for him to do.

"And what are you doing **here**?" Junghwan asked moving his hands around emphasizing where they were.

"I came back too."

"When?" He was starting to feel exasperated by Chansik’s nonchalant way. "And why you didn't tell me?"

"It's been a few days. Maybe two or three." Chansik didn't seem bothered by Junghwan’s surprise. "Are you going to stand there? You can sit next to me.”

"You keep on being a little shit, Channie." He said annoyed but sat anyway.

"And I wanted to surprise you. I was going to text you tomorrow saying that I was around and asking if we could meet for dinner. But then my manager asked me to meet her here and I remembered that it was where you worked." He smiled a bit shy, seeming a bit affected by what was happening for the first time. "And I also remembered that you said that you always take the bus home." Junghwan vaguely remembered saying that at one of the first emails they exchanged when he came back but couldn't believe Chansik remembered that.

"And what's the next part of your plan?" The older asked, hoping there was a next part.

"I'm going to ask you to grab dinner with me," Chansik smirked. "And I really miss korean food and know that I won't find around here."

"There are a lot of korean restaurants around here…" Junghwan said, trying hard not to blush.

"You know what mean, hyung. Real korean food."

Junghwan sighed and looked at Chansik, maybe for the first time since their eyes met earlier at the bakery. There the same small eyes and straight nose that made him feel a little bit less homesick during his stay in Paris and the same thin but plump lips that his eyes always ended up staring without realizing. His skin seemed already a bit less tanned and his hair was a bit longer than it was back then, but that didn't take any of his friend breathtaking beauty. After only a few months of not seeing each other in person, the whole manhwa vibe kicked him in the stomach all over again.

"There's this great tteokbokki vendor close to where I live if that's what you mean."

"You're the best, hyung." Chansik smiled again and Junghwan knew he was fucked. First, he really couldn't say no to the younger especially when he smiled like that. Second, his heart was beating in a way it hadn't since he sat in the plane to come back and he was still scared of what it meant.

They stayed at the bus stop for a few minutes in tense but somehow comfortable silence until the bus came. Those kinds of silences were common for them, but it flustered them by how long they haven't felt that. When the bus came, they boarded and Junghwan texted Sunwoo to tell him that he would go home late and that he could eat without him, which he knew would become one hundred and sixty questions but he didn't care at the moment. Chansik started talking to him about random things that he noticed after being back and they didn't stop talking until reaching the tteokbokki vendor.

It was a small food truck parked in a square a few blocks from his apartment and he had been eating there since moving to the area during university. It used to be run by this nice old lady who helped him a lot while realizing that no, he didn't want to work with IT and he just preferred baking than anything else. She was also the person who cheered him the most for trying to go to Paris to learn more about the crazy world of cooking, aside from his friends. But she got very sick while he was away and now it was Wooseok, her older grandchild, who ran the place. He was this giant soft baby with an emo appearance who would always give him extra sundae and Junghwan always brought cakes and tarts to him and his grandmother in return.

"Hyung, the usual?" The young man asked as soon as he saw Junghwan.

"Sure, but make it double…" He answered pointing with his head to Chansik by his side thankfully looking at the menu and not noticing Wooseok's smug glance. "How is uni?"

"Like hell on earth? I'd rather sell tteokbokki for the rest of my life like grandma."

"Then maybe you should think about that properly."

"Grandma says the same." He said giving Junghwan his order. "That shouldn't be wasting my time in Economics and change to Culinary."

"You know I'm gonna be the first person to tell you to follow her advice, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Wooseok rubs his head with a confused puppy expression. "Why don't you guys sit and I will get you something to drink on the house?" Junghwan looked at Chansik.

"I'm gonna sit over there and you can bring me some soju." He said winking and going to sit at a table a bit far from the truck with the food.

"Wow, hyung… It's that your model friend for who you were drunk crying the other night?"

"I wasn't crying!!!" Junghwan said going to the side of the truck where he knew Wooseok kept the drinks. "And he sent me this very naughty photo shoot that he did and I was having a bad day."

"Sure, hyung." The younger passed him two bottles of soju and the cups.

"How much do I owe you?" Junghwan back at the front of the truck.

"How about I put the food on Sunwoo hyung's tab and the soju in on the house?"

"He is going to kill you. But thanks."

Junghwan went to the table where Chansik had sit thinking that maybe Wooseok knew a bit too much about his life. The younger was already eating and he had to force himself to not keep on staring him. He busied himself in serving soju and starting to eat too.

“I almost can’t believe you are here, Channie.” The older said because he could feel Chansik observing his every movement. 

“Me either, hyung. And I also missed you a lot.” Junghwan looked at him and the little shit was smirking.

“Yah, is it like this you treat your elders?” He pointed his finger in the younger face.

“Now I know you missed me too.” Chansik laughed and Junghwan couldn’t stop his smile appearing. 

“I did miss you too, brat.” He said as the younger laugh started to die out and became only a smile like his own. “But why did you come back? I thought your career was going very well back in France.”

“It was.” He shrugged. “But my manager back here offered me a contract that I couldn’t refuse and I really wanted to see my favorite hyung again.” If his words weren’t enough to make Junghwan blush, Chansik’s wink sealed the deal.

“You are even worse than I remember.” He commented giving his attention back to the food, missing the soft smile Chansik was giving him and feeling that known warmness that he usually felt when he was with the younger.

“And how have you been doing, hyung?” Junghwan stared at him, dumbfounded, but started telling him how great his job was, how much he liked reconnecting with his friend after two years being away and how much less stressed he was just for being able to communicate properly with people. Chansik listened to everything with mixed emotions but still smiling softly at the older. “And your soulmate?” As soon as he asked, the air around them shifted, becoming cold and both bottled up their shots of soju. Junghwan had actually forgotten about the influence Chansik had on people’s feelings. 

“Jaehwan is fine. We see each other at least once a week.” He answered vaguely.

“You know that it’s not what I’m asking.” Chansik sighed.

“I thought you didn’t like talking about it.”

“I don’t. But you are my friend and I know this worries you, hyung.” The air became warm again as Chansik’s expression softened.

“Well…” Junghwan tried. “We haven’t fallen in love yet…” He also shrugged and the younger gave him a soft laugh.

“It’s probably going to happen soon.”

“Yeah, probably.”

The talk kind of died there, with both of them feeling too many emotions at once. There’s a bit of hope, sadness and worry, but it was mainly warmness and care about each other and Junghwan couldn’t deny that he missed that. And missed it especially from Chansik.

On the other side of Seoul, Jaehwan was having dinner with two of his friends and complaining again that his bird was still growing. Neither of them was bothered since he would constantly talk about it every time they met. Hongbin was paying attention to his stew and pretending not to listen while Wonsik was hanging from every word the older said even though anyone could see the sad look he had from the subject.

“I don’t understand. Everyone was so sure that it would stop as soon as Junghwan came back.” Jaehwan whined and looked to Wonsik to Hongbin.

“Maybe it’s because this kind of thing takes time, hyung.” The first said, trying to be helpful. “You two were apart for two years. Give a few more months and it’s going to happen.” Wonsik looked at Hongbin expectant, who obviously sighed. He didn’t want to be included in the conversation.

“It will only stop growing when you both fall in love.”

“But what if we never do?” There’s a hint of desperation in his voice e Hongbin only shrugged. “It’s been more than 20 years, Kong.”

“Don’t exaggera… Oh right, you guys met in kindergarten.” That look in Wonsik’s face got a bit more clear.

“We all know the theory, hyung. We learned it in school with the penis in the vagina makes babies, so don’t have sex, children.”

“Jesus, Kong, could you be a bit less direct?”

“Why? It was exactly like that.” Both Jaehwan and Wonsik sighed.

“Still, that normal theory won’t help me and you as the resident wizard should know.

“I still regret that.”

Hongbin said without elaborating and the other two knew that the subject was over. The younger really disliked his bigger tendency to magic and also the fact that he came from this long dynasty of powerful witches and wizards. He had been obligated to study magic during all his school years and only after becoming an adult and graduated from the most prestigious magic university so that he could do what he wanted. Of course, being a wizard had his perks but Hongbin was a lot happier streaming video games on the internet.

They finished eating in silence and left soon after. “Hyung…” Wonsik said while they were saying bye, genuinely smiling. “Everything it’s gonna be okay. Very soon you and Junghwan hyung are gonna fall in love with each other.” He couldn’t have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is my first fic after a long time and the first for kpop and in english, so bear with me for any errors. 
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually not this fast to update but most of this was already written. I'm also very bad at summaries as you guys can see it. Anyway, enjoy!

Junghwan was lucky that night because by the time he got home Sunwoo was already passed out on the couch and wouldn’t ask questions for now. And the next day both of them needed to be quite early at work so maybe he could avoid explaining himself for even longer. So he got ready to go to bed, but couldn’t avoid the big black, white and blue bird in his shoulder while he changed in the bathroom. He turned around looking at the mirror and staring at the drawing that had been with him since his birth. Of course, it was part of him but it had grown again. He finished putting his pajamas and went to bed.

**Are your’s bigger?**

He sent the text and didn’t have to wait long for the answer.

**Yep.**

**Now it’s almost by that bone at the beginning of my back.**

**Mine too**

**And I thought the actors need to know the names of the bones kkk**

**Fuck off kkkk**

**And Jin’s free tomorrow.**

**Pizza??**

**Sure.**

Jaehwan turned his phone off and rolled in the bed. So Junghwan’s tattoo had grown too and he didn’t know what to make of it. They both were aware that it would keep on getting bigger until the felt in love with their soulmate but it didn’t make sense. They have known each other for forever and knew they were destined for the other since they were 5 or 6. He rolled again in the bed and felt another sleepless night worrying about this whole soulmate thing all over again. Maybe it would have been a lot easier if it was like those stories he read as a kid that would talk about meeting someone and choosing staying together instead of being throw in each other’s arms by destiny like it was in real life.

Although the thing that bothered Jaehwan was that he and Junghwan were perfect for each other. They had the same tastes, sense of humor and been each other's back for a long time now. Why they just couldn’t fall in love? Was there anything wrong with them? He was very close to going to the witch his mother recommend to find out what was going on. Jaehwan woke up the next morning feeling like he had slept for only five minutes. His mind was still uneasy from everything he thought before falling asleep and now he had this feeling like a hole in his stomach. He got up from his bed thinking that starting the day would distract him from that feeling. The man went through his morning routine and tried to ignore the bird while getting dressed, but the hole seemed bigger and cereal for breakfast didn’t help either.

Not wanting to give in to his feelings or thoughts, Jaehwan leaves his very small studio apartment (which is all his freelancer guide track singer job could afford) and doesn’t rush to go to Wonsik’s studio, only having to be there at 10. His friend works at a not big but not small music company producing music for all kinds of singers and idols groups and the walk from his home isn’t that long so he just ends up being early anyway. He goes straight up to the studio saying good morning to every staff that he meets in the way (everyone knows him by now and most of the new hires think that he is one of theirs trainees or singers). Standing in front of the door, Jaehwan tries out the passcode he knows on the door but it doesn’t open so he knocks cursing Wonsik for changing it again. The door opens and he is met but an even taller figure than Wonsik’s.

“Hyogiii…” Jaehwan calls out loud looking at the younger, who softens his expressions.

“Hey, hyung…” He said ruffling his hair and letting him inside.

“You early, hyung”. Wonsik said without looking at him.

“I’m still finishing up with Sanghyuk”.

“It’s okay…” He affirmed having completely forgotten about his annoyance from before. That was the effect the younger of the three had on him. So he just sat at couch Wonsik had there and watched as the producer showed a song to Sanghyuk. They seemed to be discussing something about the fast beat but Jaehwan wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were going around the sharp features of the younger and his straight nose. It always astonished him how Sanghyuk’s face had everything in it to look serious but somehow it still looked so young, almost like a baby. Of course, as a dance teacher, it helped him having those features. Everybody knew the trainees are usually very scared of Sanghyuk, especially because sometimes he could go in actual demon mode, but to Jaehwan he was a lovable, loud and cute younger friend who always managed to put a smile on his face. What was happening at that exact moment. Just looking at him made the older smile and the younger probably felt it because he turned to him smiling too.

Jaehwan ignored what his heart was doing. It wasn’t the time or place for it to be trying to escape his ribcage beating so fast. Sanghyuk looked back to what Wonsik was showing him and the older suddenly felt the hole in his stomach again. All of this wasn’t necessarily new to Jaehwan. Since he met the younger for the first time at that same studio, when he had just been hired to create a choreography for a song Wonsik made for the company’s new boy group, Jaehwan couldn’t help noticing Sanghyuk beauty or broad build. And the younger took a liking to him and started inviting himself to hang out with him and Wonsik at every opportunity he could. Like Wonsik, Sanghyuk would call him cute or adorable at every single pout or aegyo that came out of him. But he would also flirt with him as much as he could to the point that made a very flamboyant and shameless Jaehwan blush like a schoolchild around their first crush. His heart also started going crazy wherever he was around Sanghyuk, which was becoming more and more frequent every day.

“Ok, Hyuk-ah, do you think you can get the choreography in time?” Wonsik asked, taking Jaehwan out of his stroll down memory lane. “I’m still very sorry for finishing the song late.”

“No problem, hyung. The kids are starting to learn dances quickly, so I don’t think the debut is going to get delayed because of this.” Sanghyuk said in a serious but proud tone. “And I had the guide track…” He looked at Jaehwan again and continued talking with his eyes still on him. “So most of the steps are already ready. I just need to figure out the positions.”

“That’s good. I’m really hoping this is going to work out for them.”

“Me too.”

“Me three”. Said Jaehwan making the other two laugh.

“Hyung, you don’t even know them.”

“Of course, I know.” He didn’t but he also didn’t want to lose to the others.

“Anyway…” Wonsik said, trying no to laugh. “Now, I need Jaehwan hyung to sing this other track I’m working on…”

“I can stay.” Sanghyuk cut him. “I don’t have to be anywhere now and we can grab lunch together after you two finish.”

“Actually, I have a meeting with the CEO after this so…” Wonsik explained.

“Than it’s going just me and hyung.” The younger smirked at Jaehwan, who was still getting up and taking his jacket off to get to work.

Wonsik looked from one to the other and just sighed. At first, he hadn’t noticed Sanghyuk’s obvious feelings towards Jaehwan and took an extremely frustrated Hongbin screaming to him that the younger looked at the older like he was getting ready to pine him at the closest wall and fuck him senseless after the first time they all hang out together. From that point on he decided to observe the interactions between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk expecting that the younger’s crush on the other would continue being one-sided and eventually fade away like that one he had when he met the older back at university. With Jaehwan being so focused on his complicated soulmate relationship with Junghwan, he always thought that no one would have a chance to spark his friend’s interest beyond a one night stand or small affair. But with time, he saw Jaehwan get every time more flattered and bothered by Sanghyuk’s attention to the point that the older may develop feelings for the younger.

He guided Jaehwan through the track and in less than an hour, they had finished recording. Wonsik had another song to give the company meaning his meeting would be good and he had more to talk about with Hongbin about the other two (him for being worried about them, Hongbin was gathering blackmail material). The three men left the studio just a little bit after they finished recording and Jaehwan went with Sanghyuk to grab lunch. The two went to the nearest restaurant, where it had become their usual hang out place. They ended up ordering the same spice jjigae they usually ordered and set up their conversation to the latest superhero movie that had come out recently.

"Hulk would never do something like that.” The older complained, with his mouth still full of food, making Sanghyuk smile softly.

“They just needed someone to smash the wall, hyung.”

“That is not a reason to break character like that and you know it, Hyogi.” The younger laughed.

“Let’s agree to disagree, then.” Jaehwan sighed but confirmed with his head. “What are you doing later?”

“I was going just to binge-watch some Netflix. Why?” He asked, finishing his food.

“I’m free this afternoon and thought that maybe we can do something…” Sanghyuk’s suggestive tone wasn’t missed by the older and he looked very serious as he raised his head.

“If you are implying what I think that you are, the answer is no, Hyuk. That was a one time mistake.” Jaehwan pointed his chopsticks to the younger’s face.

“Three times mistake, hyung.” He raised his hand while speaking to move the other’s hand.

“I thought we agreed in not counting them.”

“We did…” Sanghyuk put both of his elbows in the table and looked as serious as Jaehwan now. “But how could I not count them?” He also raised his eyebrow to the older, who moved uncomfortably in his seat. The younger’s expression was like fire and he did not know how to resist it.

Jaehwan didn’t know how to answer and got lost in thoughts. He wasn’t stupid. He knew about Sanghyuk’s feelings for him (and no, he would never admit that to Hongbin). The younger wasn’t particularly discrete about them nor wanted to be. So he may have been weak a few times (he also would not admit this to anyone) and took advantage of that situation. Sanghyuk’s was undeniably hot, extremely good at flirting and exceptional good in bed. It was a complicated combination to someone like him and he kept assuring him that he didn’t mind Jaehwan not returning his feelings as long as he could keep on seeing him. That didn’t ease the older’s guilt every time the younger ended up in his bed. So also kept he promising himself that he would not fall again in Sanghyuk’s seduction after last time but here he was again, feeling the younger’s fire inside of him.

“Let’s go…” Jaehwan got up suddenly from his seat, making the other laugh. He knew he had won again.

They younger paid for their meal while Jaehwan kept on trying to pretend that he wasn’t anxious to leave. He took advantage of the situation and hugged the older’s shoulders during the short walk back to Jaehwan’s apartment, whispering every dirt thing he had imagined doing to him since last time. He too wasn’t stupid. He had noticed from the very beginning how his mere presence affected the older and that alone made him pay attention to him. With time, he kept feeling more and more drawn to Jaehwan. To his cute smile. His silly personality. His godly singing voice. His king of a big nose. His sweet but powerful eyes. He also knew that the older hesitated to open himself to him, hanging on to the idea of soulmates and sorts. But he could win him over if he could always make the older whimper like he was right now under him on his bed. He just had to keep on trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't when the next chapter is going to be up but I'm going to try to finish this fic until the end of January (this is not a promise, is more like wishful thinking).
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter took a while, I was a bit stuck in a scene. Hence the smaller chapter this time.  
> But somehow I ended up writing I an Ateez one shot called [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147939) in the meantime. They took over my life, someone please send help. Anyway, enjoy!

Junghwan kept trying not to think about the day before while on work, but it was really hard as Chansik kept on texting him about what he was doing and if he was free that night. When he said that he wasn’t, the younger continuously asked throughout the day what he was going to do. For some reason, he hesitated to tell him he was meeting Jaehwan and after ten texts with the same question that he answered, saying he was meeting some friends. Chansik understood what it meant anyway and stopped bothering him, which left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Focusing on work became even harder after that.

At the same, Jaehwan was waking up to his post-sex nap, still feeling somewhat blissful. He looked to his side and saw Sanghyuk peacefully sleeping and the guilt took over him. It’s was beyond him how he couldn’t stop using the younger feelings towards him just for sex. He definitely should stop before things got more complicated than already was. So he got up from his bed and took a quick shower, mostly to not have to face Sanghyuk as soon as the other woke up. However, it wasn’t enough to calm himself down, he kept dropping the soap on the floor and afterward, he decided to find something to eat. While he roamed through the fridge, he felt strong arms hugging his waist and faint kisses on his neck.

“Hyogi, stop…” Jaehwan said, whining, without any conviction and the younger continued. “I’m serious”.

“If you were…” Sanghyuk hugged him tighter. “You wouldn’t be tilting your head like that.” The older froze and turned his head to face him. He hadn’t noticed that he was exposing more of his neck to the younger.

“It was just a reflex, ok?” Jaehwan tried to sound unbothered, but his embarrassment was evident to both.

“Do I turn you on that much, hyung?" He asked, a smug smile in full display. “That just a little touch gets you like that?

Jaehwan didn’t know what to say. He knew Sanghyuk was just teasing him, but his words kept on going around his brain. Was he really like that? Was he so deprived of affection and human contact that all this adoration he kept seeing in the younger eyes made him so desperate for more? With every thought, Jaehwan’s expression became darker and Sanghyuk started worrying. His hyung being silent was never a good thing.

“Hyuk, we need to talk…” The older said suddenly, with a light push in his chest. Sanghyuk retrieved his arms from the other’s body and they faced each other in silence for a few seconds.

“No, we don’t…” He said and Jaehwan could see Sanghyuk’s youth spreading into the younger’s face. “We have nothing to talk about.” He continued, feeling a lot smaller and desperate than he actually was. He knew exactly what Jaehwan was going to say, once in a while he would go into that serious mood and try to stop what was going on between them.

“Yes, we do…” The older used all the authority he could master just for being older, but with all the care he had for the younger. Their dynamic rarely was like that — it was usually Sanghyuk being all tough and confident and Jaehwan, all loud and cute — but times like this asked for this. “We can’t keep doing this…” Sanghyuk started to look like a lost puppy and Jaehwan started shaking. “I can’t keep on doing this to you, Hyukie…”

“Yes, you can…” The younger’s voice was small and breathy, breaking his heart. He really shouldn't have let it go this far. “I already said that you can do whatever you want with me, hyung.”

“Hyogi..” Jaehwan wanted to touch his cheek to soothe Sanghyuk’s feelings, but he knew that would contradict what he was saying. “I appreciate that but…” The words escaped him and he opened and closed his mouth multiple times, but nothing came out of it. What was he trying to say? He didn’t know and the younger’s expression wasn’t helping him to figure out.

He sighed, defeated, and that shifted the situation back to Sanghyuk’s side, who breathed, relieved. He had managed to buy more time again and tried not to seem happy while Jaehwan looked so confused and lost. The younger decided that it was his cue to leave before the other could figure out what to say. So he went back to the older’s bedroom, gathered his stuff, finished getting dressed and came back to say goodbye, finding Jaehwan exactly in the same way. Sanghyuk couldn’t help but smile softly, thinking how adorable his hyung could be while being so focused on thoughts. He knew he wouldn’t be able to buy more time forever and Jaehwan would slip through his fingers, but that wasn’t the day it was happening.

“Hyung…” He called softly and the older looked at him like he wasn’t able to see him clearly. “I remembered I have some moves to finish by tomorrow, so I have to go…” He wasn’t exactly lying, but Jaehwan didn't notice and just waved his head, to show he had heard him. Sanghyuk smiled lightly and kissed his cheek, leaving right after. Jaehwan only followed his movements with his eyes, slowly putting his hand where the younger had kissed. It was like his skin was burning.

Junghwan finished his shift and left work looking at his phone. Chansik hadn’t texted him again and he tried his best not to feel disappointed, failing miserably. He wondered if he had upset the younger or if he was thinking that Junghwan preferred to spend time with Jaehwan instead of him. Somehow it all only made him feel worse than he was already feeling. He got to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet his friends, only finding Seokjin there, sitting at a table in the back, looking like a fool in love while staring at his phone. Walking slowly, his friend only noticed him when he stopped by the table.

“You look like shit.” Seokjin greeted him as he sat in front of him.

“Thanks, you look stupid.” Junghwan retorted back and they smiled at each other. Their greeting was always like that. Seokjin passed the menu to him, observing his friend more seriously.

“But you do actually look like shit.” He said a little concern showing.

“I know. Things have been… Messy…” The other answered, sighing, still looking at the menu.

“Do you wanna talk about it now or wait for Jaehwan?” Junghwan looked up but before he could say anything, Jaehwan entered the restaurant and sat with them, without saying a word. “Oh, god, you also look like shit. Did something happen to you two?” The two of them looked at each other and back to Seokjin.

“Not everyone is in a happy and sexually fulfilling relationship with their soulmate like you, Jin.” Jaehwan said, bitterly, while Junghwan focused again on the menu.

“Byulie is…” Seokjin stated, raising his eyebrow to him.

“Oh, god, don’t remind of it…” He sighed, lowering his head and putting it between his arms on the table.

“Can we stop talking about relationships and soulmates and order some food?” Junghwan asked, a bit annoyed. “I worked the whole day and I’m starving.”

“Sorry…” The other two answered and focused on ordering.

After the waiter took their order, the three friends fell in an awkward silence, which was very uncommon to them. Junghwan and Jaehwan had met Seokjin at elementary school and their inseparable duo became a trio. He was as loud as the other two and fun to be around, having also a sassy side that fits in very well with Jaehwan and short temper that matched Junghwan’s (not that Junghwan couldn’t be sassy and Jaehwan was as short-tempered as the other two). With time, the first two started trusting Seokjin and had told him about being soulmates when they were in high school and him, as a hopeless romantic, supported them and helped them during all these years, where they would argue (a lot but never too seriously) hang out when their schedules matched and share almost everything.

“So… “Seokjin started, as soon as their food and drinks arrived. “The bad mood is about Jasmine?” Junghwan looked at him, very confused while Jaehwan started laughing.

“Oh, I forgot your weird boyfriend gave a name to our soulmate mark.” He said, after calming down a bit.

“Right. Forgot that too…” Junghwan commented, getting a piece of pizza.

“He is not weird…” Seokjin complained, sulking. “He is creative.”

“Sure…” Jaehwan laughed again. “Remember that time he cut his hair very short and dyed light green?” He continued, elbowing Junghwan like it was the funniest joke in the world.

“Yeah, it was at the beginning of the year.” The other answered, not paying that much attention. “What is the problem with that?” Seokjin asked a bit offended. “Junghwan dyed his hair pink in high school.”

“So did you.” Junghwan shot back, defensive.

“The point is that he isn’t a teenager and it didn’t look that great.” Jaehwan said, to stop them to start arguing.

“Sure, it looked horrible but he wanted to do it.” He retorted, trying to calm down. “And I, as the great boyfriend I am, supported him until his hair grew back and he dyed that kind of cooper color. Namjoon looked so sexy with it…”

“Stop him before he starts telling us his last adventure in bed… “Junghwan begged Jaehwan, interrupting their friend, making Seokjin look at them annoyed.

“You guys act like all I talk about is sex…” He complained and the other two rolled their eyes.

“You do only talk about it.” Junghwan shot and Seokjin looked at the other, who confirmed with his head.

“Fine, you guys don’t want to talk about what upset you two and don’t want to talk about Namjoon.” He crossed his arms. “What should we talk about?” The others exchanged secretive looks.

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk about…” Junghwan started, trying to ease Seokjin. “It’s just nothing big....” He paused again, breathing deeply. “You remember my friend Chansik?” Both moved their heads, affirmatively. “He’s back in Korea. We had dinner yesterday.”

“And what’s the problem with that?” Seokjin asked, not noticing Jaehwan’s expression flinching quickly.

“Nothing. Channie is a great friend and I like him a lot…” Junghwan sighed. “He just gets so much in my nerves. All the time.” The other two made little “oh”.

“My problem is similar. Hyukie keeps bothering me.” Junghwan’s expression flinched the same way Jaehwan’s had before asking.

“You’ve seen him?” Jaehwan confirmed. “When?”

“Early today.”

“I thought you were trying to cut contact with him…” Seokjin commented and he didn’t respond.

For the second time that night, they experienced an awkward silence. Junghwan and Jaehwan had gotten lost in thoughts and Seokjin didn’t know what to say, at least not with the three of them together. He didn’t know if Junghwan was aware of how much and why Sanghyuk bothered Jaehwan. And he also didn’t know if Jaehwan (and Junghwan too) noticed why Chansik got in Junghwan’s nerves so much. He just wished he had started about the new position he and Namjoon had tried last night and avoided their increasingly sensitive love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end wasn't that great but it's what we have for today.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring what is happening is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back. Enjoy!

For the first time in a while, Junghwan could wake up late and he enjoyed at least half of an hour in a semi-awake state before getting up to get some food since it was too late to call it breakfast. The apartment was very quiet and for a moment he thought maybe that was his lucky day and he would have that 40 m² just for himself. But soon his dreams were shattered by Sunwoo napping on the sofa. He tried to be as quiet as he could while making scrambled eggs but suddenly he made eye contact with his roommate right across the apartment. Junghwan turned his back to the living room and braced himself while hearing Sunwoo’s steps toward his direction.

“So…” Junghwan looked at him and Sunwoo just raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything while sitting down at their table. “You don’t have anything to tell me?”

“No.” The roommate sat in front of him, eyebrow still raised. “Actually, I do. You didn’t wash the dishes on Monday.”

“Are you serious, Junghwan?” The baker gave him an unimpressed expression. “Okay, sorry. I was too tired and didn’t bother. But you put a double portion of tteokbokki on my tab. So I call us even.”

“Fine.” Junghwan stuffed his mouth with eggs.

“You really are not going to tell me about Chansik being in Seoul and you too going on a date? That I paid for without knowing.”

“It looks like you already know. So I don’t have anything to say.” Sunwoo looked at him, exasperated. “And it was not a date. It was two friends catching up.”

“Two friends my ass, Junghwan.” The baker rolled his eyes. “How many times did I have to deal with your drunk ass moping over your crush on a guy that I don’t know?”

“I don’t have a crush on Chansik.” He answered, annoyed.

“Sure, call it whatever you want. But I think all these years of friendship would mean more to you.”

“Bullshit. You never told me anything about your love life in 8 years.” Junghwan pointed at Sunwoo with his chopsticks, accusingly.

“Because you know very well I haven’t got over my ex-girlfriend.” The other crossed his arms and looked elsewhere, sulking. The baker sighed, knowing he went too far. Everybody who knew Sunwoo remotely knew how much his first serious relationship in university had affected him. And also how hanged up he still was on her.

“Sorry.” Junghwan apologized, in a tiny voice. “It’s just…” His friend looked back at him. “You know I get worked up because of him.”

“I know.” He sighed. “That’s why I’m pressuring you to talk about it. You always keep stuff bubbling inside of you and they explode in your face when you drink.”

Both friends looked at each other in silence, studying the other expression. This kind of exchange was normal for them. It had been like that since they met on their first day in university, both fresh out of high school and full of themselves for moving out of their home town to study in the big city. Junghwan’s hot temper and Sunwoo’s tendency to not take anyone’s bullshit made them argue basically every day and that actually made them bond and cherish their friendship enough to make it last so long.

“So…” Sunwoo repeated.

“So…” Junghwan breathed before continuing. “He appeared out of nowhere at work and forced his company over me.”

“And…”

“And I have no idea how I’m feeling about him being back and bothering me.”

Sunwoo sighed and stole some of Junghwan’s eggs, which made the other complaint. From there they started bickering and the baker felt grateful for his roommate not saying anything else about the Chansik situation even though it was clear that Sunwoo wanted to. After finishing eating, they settled on the couch to finally watch Jinyoung’s drama and, since they both had an off day, they decided to rewatch what would occupy most of their day. Junghwan’s phone kept lighting on every few minutes but he decided to ignore it because he knew exactly who was texting him no stop.

“You’re not gonna get that?” Sunwoo asked him by the third episode, seeing that the phone had 30 messages already.

“No,” Junghwan answered, ending the conversation but not missing the look his roommate gave him.

Jaehwan, who had been going through the same with Sanghyuk during that morning, cracked in the third text the younger sent him. He tried to explain to him that he was busy, which wasn’t a lie since he had started to rehearse for an audition he had applied the day before and had gotten a confirmation email earlier. But Sanghyuk insisted on having lunch together and said he would be there with samgyetang from his favorite restaurant. The older didn’t have the heart to say no. Maybe it would be his chance to talk seriously with the younger, so he continued getting used to the song the producers sent him and didn’t think about it until Sanghyuk knocked on his door.

The singer opened the door and regretted not being more emphatic with the younger. Sanghyuk was wearing the leather jacket that he knew would affect Jaehwan just by accentuating his broad shoulders. His mind went blank for a moment and he didn’t notice the smug smile that appeared on Sanghyk’s lips. However, the younger decided to play innocent and brought the take out bag to the older’s line of sight and Jaehwan snapped out of it. He let Sanghyuk inside and both went to the kitchen making small talk. They're playing around and maybe the singer could ignore everything else that was going on with the dancer. All he wanted to be was going back to the uncomplicated relationship of hyung and dongsaeng that used to have before this mess. But soon Sanghyuk’s eyes started to fall on Jaehwan plump’s lips and the older tried to not stare while his expression became hungry.

“Hyung…” Sanghyuk called him, his voice a lot lower than it was just a few seconds before.

“Not today, Hyukie.” The older said, pretending he wasn’t shivering from head to toes. “I’m very busy.”

“Are you?” The younger didn’t sound convinced. “Really?”

“Yes. I have a new song to practice and…”

“Then I should be quick, right?” Sanghyuk cut him off, moving closer. “I should be helping you to warm your voice by calling my name over and over again.”

“Hyogi…” The singer called, tried to sound like he was pouting but the nickname came out a lot more breathy than he intended.

“Say it again, hyung…” He had reached Jaehwan’s ear and whispered, making him not be able to resist anymore. The older turned his head, meeting Sanghyuk’s lips in no time. It was desperate like he was feeling. Like the dancer always managed to make him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me three months to write a filler chapter and I'm really sorry because of it. A lot happened during this time and I was very worried that I wouldn't be able to go back to the tone I was writing before but maybe this came out okay. And this time at home is finally becoming productive and I hope I will be able to update this story more frequently.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chansik goes out with an old friend and finds out things are not the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back a lot earlier than anyone thought it was possible (and by anyone I'm mean mostly me).  
> I hope you all enjoy.

By the time it became clear to Chansik that Junghwan wasn’t going to text him back, it was already getting dark. He knew it shouldn’t hurt as much as it did, but he couldn’t help it. All he wanted to do was be around the baker as much as he could and stare at his high cheeks and cute lips. To make him laugh and smile in the way only the older could because it made Chansik feel like spring came after a long winter. To hug him just to feel his arms around him again with that warmness that only Junghwan could bring to the younger. So he rolled in his bed trying to convince himself that everything was fine and that not getting attention from the baker didn’t open a hole in his heart.

He would be lying if he didn’t say that he felt in love with Junghwan not long after meeting him. The older one had been working as a caterer in one of his photoshoots and just seeing another Korean around his age made them both go over their usually shy façade. Chansik had been in France for a while and helped Junghwan adapt better to an almost opposite culture and not even after a month from their first meeting, the younger understood that the way his heart messed up beating in the baker’s presence meant that he liked him. Around the same time, Junghwan drunkenly opened up about his soulmate situation and Chansik, who usually kept his cool and controlled his magical influence very well, started to lose his temper every time he heard Jaehwan’s name. In the beginning, he felt bad for creating small chilly breezes because of a guy he never met, but Junghwan talked about his best friend with such care and love that he stopped feeling guilty for his jealousy.

So when the baker told him that he was going back to Korea, Chansik tried everything he could to make the other fall for him. He wore more revealing clothes, flirted more and made himself very obvious. Junghwan, however, was like an impenetrable wall and the younger had to see him leave him behind in a city that actually lived up to its reputation of being the most romantic one in the world. Chansik immersed himself into work and experimented more with his model persona (that resulted in some photos that he was ashamed to show to his parents, but hoped to make Junghwan see what he was missing out) to avoid thinking about the other, even though they talked through text and emails almost every day. And when his french agency decided to open a branch in Seoul, he put on his best homesick face and asked to be moved back home, what his bosses were already thinking about. His phone suddenly started ringing and Chansik thought about ignoring it since it wasn’t the ringtone he had put Junghwan’s contact under. But then the ringing stopped and started again, making him sigh and answer it.

“Hey, nerd”. The voice greeted him.

“I call you nerd, nerd.” Chansik got up from his bed just so that Hongbin couldn’t accuse him of staying there the whole day.

“Well, you’re a bigger nerd than I am.” The other chuckled. “Or should I go back to calling you loser?”

“What do you want, Hongbin?” Chansik sighed into his phone.

“Oh, full name. Got on a nerve.” His friend laughed “Called to know if you want to hang out. I haven’t seen you since you were a little ugly duckling going to Paris live his dream of becoming a high fashion model.”

“Fuck, sorry, Bin.” He felt and sounded embarrassed. Hongbin was his best friend since elementary school, he should have been the first person he met after coming back (after his parents, obviously). “I got a lot of stuff in my head with the moving back thing that…”

“Hey, no need for feelings, okay?” Hongbin said, cooly. “I’m fine, just shitting you a bit.”

“Right, Mr. God forbid me from actually having emotions.” They both laughed at that and Chansik continued talking, convinced. “Okay, where are we meeting?”

“PC Bang. I’m sending you the location. Be there in 30, okay?”

“Okay.”

Chansik turned off the call and moved around to get ready. He took a quick shower, put on casual clothes and left the apartment relieved that the location Hongbin sent him wasn’t that far. In less than 15 minutes, the model got there and spotted his friend already playing like he hadn't moved from his spot in the back for hours. Chansik felt a pang of emotion and nostalgia in his stomach, but put his best-unimpressed expression and went to where Hongbin was seated. Somehow it looked like they still were those two high school students that would spend all their free time playing video games and building their bond over silly bickering.

Before he could say anything, Hongbin looked up and saw him getting closer. Chansik sat by the computer on his side and neither commented on the genuine smile that flashed on their faces. They would also never admit how much they missed each other during the years the model lived abroad, but right at that moment, with them sharing a silence only broken by the sound of keyboards, it was like the universe got rebalanced even though they didn’t know it had gone out of it. Chansik and Hongbin had set in the same game and team without exchanging words and it was only after a few rounds that any of them decided to break the silence.

“Okay, loser.” Said Hongbin, still playing. “How’re things back in old and polluted Seoul?”

“Old and polluted,” Chansik responded, focusing on getting on an ambush against the other team.

“I’m serious.” The other sounded like he meant it without looking off his screen. “I would not have asked you to come out if I didn’t want to know.” There was something in Hongbin’s voice that Chansik couldn’t recognize. It sounded almost like worry and that made the model give his friend a short glance. In the game, his character got stuck in a corner and killed by the enemy. It was Chansik’s last life in that round, so he sighed and turned his rolling chair to face Hongbin’s profile. He stared at his strong jawline and straight nose and, not for the first time in his life, he thought everything would be a lot easier if destiny hadn’t fucked them over.

“What do you want me to say?” Hongbin looked at him and let his character die in the game. “That I’m not happy to be able to see my parents wherever I want? That I didn’t miss how fast everything is here? That finding good kimchi is a bitch in Paris?” Chansik raised his eyebrow. “You already know all of that”. He moved back to his screen and the other did the same, starting a new round. There were a few seconds of silence again. “But I miss the boulevards that look like they came out of movies, the butter croissants and finding a landmark every time I cross a street.”

“Good to know that you still know how to vent out. The last two years were almost radio silent from you.” Chansik glanced at him again, not placing exactly what was happening there. Was Hongbin concerned about him? “I get it, though. You found a new best friend and I’m not the most emotionally available person out there.” There wasn’t a hint of hurt or sadness in his friend's voice but that didn’t make Chansik feel less guilt.

“Junghwan hyung is not my best friend…” His voice came out weak but he knew Hongbin was listening. “I don’t even know if we are actually friends. It’s more like I’m his annoying younger brother.” Chansik felt the other’s look on him, studying him.

“Oh, god, not you too…” Hongbin complained after a few minutes, making the model return his look, inquiring. But the other couldn’t say anything else as his phone started ringing. He answered quickly and Chansik tried no to pry at his phone call focusing again on the game. “It’s okay if a friend comes?” It took him a moment to realize that Hongbin was asking him and he just nodded affirmatively. The phone call didn’t last long after that and after turning it off, his friend only said. “His name is Sanghyuk. I think you two have a lot in common.

The model didn’t question Hongbin by what he meant and they went back to focusing on the game. However, all that his best friend had said was rolling around in the back of his mind. Hongbin seemed like the same person he was back in their last year of high school. He had the same savage sense of humor and a (too) straightforward way of expressing himself. But this Hongbin right now, the one smirking at the computer screen in front of him because he cornered two people from the opposite team, looked a lot more mature and available. Like the last few years gave him wisdom that someone so young shouldn’t carry. Maybe magic university had been a good call for him.

“What?” He asked suddenly, annoyed. Chansik hadn’t noticed he was staring at his profile again.

“You…” The model felt at a loss of words and Hongbin looked at him. “You are different.”

“Well, I hope I’m.” He responded, relaxing. “No one would like if I was still that immature asshole from high school. Especially me.” Chansik realized at that moment that he didn’t know most of the things that happened with Hongbin in the last five years. To be fair, his friend isn't someone who opened up easily and he hadn’t felt like all this time had passed. But that didn’t make him feel like a less bad friend. “Second time that the air became humid, Chanie. There’s nothing to feel bad about.” The model looked at him surprised. He hadn’t noticed that he was doing that. “Don’t worry, it’s just around us. And… Well…” A faint blush crept through Hongbin’s face and he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I’m more sensitive about this kind of stuff...”

“School did you good, Bin.” Chansik smiled, fond, and a warmness spread to the whole room.

“Ugh, stop that. It’s making me mushy.” He complained, elbowing him but also smiling.

“Kong hyung smiling?” The two friends had stayed like that for a few minutes and didn’t notice a very tall figure getting closer. They both looked up at the voice and saw Sanghyuk sitting down at the computer in Hongbin’s other side. His hair was messed up a bit and the blooming purple mark on his neck contrasted with his very thought filled outfit. “Who are you and what did you do with my ice-cold hyung?” Hongbin rolled his eyes, making Sanghyuk laugh. “But, seriously, who is this friend I don’t know?”

“Hyuk, this is Chansik. Chansik, this Sanghyuk.” He kept the introductions short and focused on the game one more time.

“Chansik, your model friend?” The younger of them asked and Hongbin rolled his eyes again. “I thought you had invented him.”

“No, I’m real.” The model answered, laughing. “Nice meeting you, Sanghyuk. Even though I had no idea Bin had other friends besides me.”

“Great, bond over making fun of my lonely ass.” He said, with a hint of proudness in his voice. The other two smiled at each other and Chansik understood what Hongbin had meant when he said they would hit off well.

“You are no fun to tease, hyung.” The dancer said, setting up to play with them. He waited for them to finish that round and got in the next one. During those few first rounds, Chansik and Sanghyuk manage to find out some things about each other. Like that the dancer was two years younger than both him and Hongbin, that he worked in an entertainment company and that they had met through Wonsik, who was someone Chansik had heard about once. “So, Chansik-ssi, are you helpless in romance like out Kong hyung here?”

“Hyuk-ah, I swear to god…” Hongbin started and Sanghyuk feigned innocence, making him sigh. “You don’t need to flirt with every single person you meet.”

“So you are single…” The dancer smiled to Chansik, who just laughed. “Didn’t find your soulmate yet?” The other two looked at the younger.

“We don’t talk about soulmates in this household, Han Sanghyuk.” Hongbin pointed at the younger, who just laughed. “And I thought you didn’t believe in them.”

“I don’t.” The dancer said, shrugging. “But a friend got me interested in the subject recently.”

“A friend?” Hongbin asked, suspiciously and Sanghyuk nodded. “Right…” He accentuated the last syllable and this time was the younger who rolled his eyes.

“But what is your mark, Chansik-ssi?” The model looked at his friend and saw his expression darkening.

“It’s a plant.” He answered vaguely, still looking at Hongbin who let out a small puff of air from his mouth. “And you can call me hyung, Sanghyuk. Every time someone calls me Chansik-ssi feels too formal.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” The dancer said, trying to seem too curious. “And plant marks are better than animal ones, anyway.”

“When did you come to this conclusion?” Hongbin asked, still tense.

“This friend was telling me about his other friend that has a fern on the side of his body and I thought it was neat. Neater than having a red dragon, at least.” Sanghyuk touched his left chest while talking. “And it's not because I don’t believe in the soulmate thing that I can’t appreciate the beauty of them. It’s kind of amazing that everybody is born with a specific tattoo, right?” Chansik nodded while Hongbin looked carefully at the younger.

“You kept on staring at it again, didn’t you?” He asked, in a low voice, like those words were meant just for Sanghyuk’s ears.

“I can’t help it.” Sanghyuk looked like he was caught in his own trap. “Is very pretty.”

“You are the worst,” Hongbin said, sighing. “I told you to stop hurting yourself like that until hyung figures his stuff up.” Chansik looked confused from one to the other and Sanghyuk visibly made himself smaller. Hongbin only put a comforting hand over the younger's shoulder and turned to him. “Don’t ask, is not worth it.”

The model followed his friend's advice even though he was very curious about that whole exchange between the other two, especially after Sanghyuk gave Hongbin a short grateful glance. After that, they played a few more rounds in silence and then went to eat barbecue in a restaurant close by. The subject didn’t go back to soulmates, but Chansik kept thinking about it after going home and getting ready for bed. He even missed the small text Junghwan had sent him apologizing for not answering earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a different perspective than the others and it was very freeing writing from Chansik's one.  
> I'm also sorry about everybody who suffered in the last two chapters, somehow it became a bit angsty and if things keep on going like that, I'm probably gonna tag it as angst too.  
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a few days are needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller than the others and the explanation is at the end. I hope guys enjoy it.

Just a few minutes after waking up, Junghwan was already setting up a date with Chansik. Well, not exactly a date, but he got tired of trying to avoid the younger and decided that meeting with him sometimes wouldn’t hurt anyone. The model was fun to be around and was his friend, so his heart skipping a beat every time he saw Chansik shouldn’t matter, right? However, there was a burn in his stomach while he was going to work that morning that made him certain that meeting Chansik was a mistake. Sunwoo watching him closely while they had breakfast also didn’t help that impression at all. The only thing that helped him focus on work that day was that he had managed to gain a few days before meeting the model.

And during those few days, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk felt into a routine of the younger convincing the older of having at least one meal with him, what would usually end it up with them in bed. But the dancer figured that the other actually needed some time to practice for his auditions, so he kept it down with the physical aspect of their relationship. He just stole a few pecks here and there when he thought Jaehwan looked too cute concentrating on his song. And a heated make-out session one late night, although he was counting that in because Jaehwan had started it.

Sanghyuk couldn’t help himself even though Hongbin’s words kept creeping on him at the worst moments. That was something about Jaehwan that was addicting to him. At first, he had only thought the older was adorable and loud, but soon he found himself observing every single thing the older did while they were together. All of his mannerisms were stuck in his brain and he could stop himself to look forward to the next time he could see Jaehwan. The dancer also started to notice how pretty the older looked under the sunlight and how sexy he was singing in the dark of Wonsik’s studio, with his eyes closed and plump lips moving. It woke something primitive in Sanghyuk. Something he had never felt before.

From a very early age, the dancer knew he was different from the other children. He was a bit more reserved and strict. It also took him a lot to open up to anyone enough for showing his silly or more carefree sides. Somehow the dragon on his chest fitted him too well. What didn’t help him with making friends while growing up. So he masked himself, turning into a cute and a bit shy kid who always got lucky enough to get on the good side of some older child who would take him in and take care of him. It lasted until romance started occupying the minds of children who already thought of themselves as teenagers. Everyone around him was worrying about soulmates marks and kissing. For some reason, Sanghyuk already knew that dragons were rare and he convinced himself that he probably wouldn’t meet his soulmate very soon. But he also felt his interest in dating growing as most people his age and, after his growing spree in late adolescence, he found himself being attractive to other people. He started to flirt and, well, he was good at it. And his recently developed muscles from dancing help him out a lot.

He went around doing whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted and the various sides of his personality helped him to appeal to all kinds of people. But no one had filled Sanghyuk so certain that real love wasn’t a thing mind until Jaehwan came around. And he was sure that no one else would. And, differently from most of the singer’s other friends, Sanghyuk didn’t try to settle the older worries about his soulmate. Mostly for his self-interest in the subject, but he also knew that for some people like him, the normal happy ending wasn’t possible. People like him had to fight for it.

What was the biggest reason why he couldn’t let Jaehwan escape through his fingers. Not when he could feel everything that happened every time they became one. So Sanghyuk kept close and swarmed the singer with affection and adoration, in every single way he could think of. And, even though Jaehwan was very grateful for that, his suspicions were growing. He knew the dancer had deeper feelings for him than he had for the younger, but those last few days, that he couldn’t describe without the words domestic and peaceful, felt too much like dating to him. They would meet up for meals or to just spend time together. Sanghyuk sometimes would just be by his side while he practiced and the warmness he felt worried him to the point he couldn’t sleep at night. This new development with the dancer scared him and made him sure he would end up breaking the younger’s heart. Still, he couldn’t say no to all the love he saw in Sanghyuk’s eyes when he looked at him.

“Then break up with him!” Seokjin told him through the phone at 2 am.

“We are not dating.” The singer almost screamed at the device. “How can I break up with a guy I’m not dating?”

“I don’t know. But you have to do it.” He heard while laying down again at his bed. Jaehwan had rolled around for an hour thinking until he panicked and dialed Seokjin. He got lucky his friend was alone that night and could spill his guts after he finished complaining about the late-night call. “You can’t keep on playing with that poor guy’s heart while hanging upon your soulmate.”

“I know…” He said, quietly.

“And soon, Jaehwan-ah.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Hyuken feels.  
> This wasn't what I was planning for this chapter, but I thought Hyuk deserved his spotlight after I put Gongchan's pov, and more angst came out. I really hadn't planned all this suffering. Next time things are gonna go back to plan.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain developments may cause a bit of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it took a few months to post a new chapter.  
> Still hoping that you enjoy it!

The day Chansik and Junghwan decided to meet up finally came and both spent it feeling anxious and giddy. They wanted to try the new udon restaurant that belonged to a famous Japanese celebrity chef and agreed to meet there for dinner. Imagining there would be a line, he asked in advance to his manager to leave early that day and tried not to crumble under the knowing look Hakyeon gave him. He also got lucky and the head chef looked in a good mood that day and didn’t ask him to remake the batch of cookies for the next day like he usually would do. Junghwan, then, changed into his clothes, happy Sunwoo hadn’t seen him leave in a printed button shirt that morning and thought he looked alright. He also tried styling his hair but gave up in the middle thinking it was too much, after all, he was going to hang out with a friend. A very pretty one, but he never put this kind of effort to meet Seokjin. Nevertheless, the baker sprayed a bit of the perfume he had thrown inside his backpack in a state that he would call not thinking properly.

Asking to leave early paid off since the line to get into the restaurant was turning the block. Chansik had just texted him saying that he would be there in less than 10 minutes, so the baker stayed in line alone, scrolling down his social media accounts, not paying attention. He thought about posting a story with the line, but something inside stopped him. Junghwan didn’t want to face his friends' questions about this, so it was better keeping it to himself. So he put the phone back in his pocket and looked around. The groups of friends and couples smiling at each other and commenting excitedly about the restaurant. People going up and down the street on foot, inside cars, and buses. The twilight creeping over the buildings turning a reasonably light day into a clear night. Junghwan kept his eyes observing the sky and didn’t notice Chansik until he felt hands on his waist and heard a loud boo.

“For fuck sake, Channie.” He said, turning his head to look at the other after he recovered from the scare, that had made him jump a bit and scream. The model only laughed and ignored the looks they got for disturbing the calmness of the line. “Don’t do this with your hyung.”

“You looked so cute distracted. I couldn’t resist.” Chansik said, making the baker blush a bit. Not just for his words, but also because he hadn’t taken his hands off the older waist. Fact that neither of them commented.

“You are really shameless, brat.” Junghwan huffed.

“Only with you, hyung.” The younger rested his chin on his shoulder and contained a smile when feeling the other tense up. It was the biggest reaction he had ever gotten from Junghwan in those years of flirting.

“Yah, let me go…” The baker said, annoyed, taking a step forward and Chansik let him get out of his hands to smirk at him after he turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you are going to behave like this, I’m not going to hang out with you anymore.”

“Ah, hyung…” The model whined, putting up his innocent expression. “It’s not like you can stay away from me for long.”

Junghwan opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to fight the younger, but Chansik’s audacity to say that with such a pure face left him speechless. And very angry. How did he have the guts to play around like this? The younger obviously didn’t know the effect he had on him. Because even though the baker was certain that Chansik was only making fun of him, those kinds of words sounded too flirting to him and made his palms sweaty and his ears burn. The line, however, started moving before he could say anything, which only made the model feel very proud of himself for finally making Junghwan this flustered.

So he kept his banter to that level, enough to seem playful but at the same time making the older even more rattled. Besides this, both had a lot of fun having a good meal and talking about old times. It was exactly what they needed and missed in the other. The feeling of familiarity, companionship with a spark of aflutterness, if their flushed faces and big smiles while leaving the restaurant several hours later showed. And that became almost routine for them. Almost every day they would meet each other for a meal or coffee. It unsettled Junghwan how much this development of their relationship reminded him of his time in Paris, where he thought that being so close to Chansik was a direct consequence of the lack of friends in a foreign country. He refused to call his outings with the model dates like Sunwoo would say every time he left their apartment to have a latte drink or go to the movies with the other.

What he didn’t expect was the sudden interest Seokjin showed in his new daily life. They still had dinner with Jeahwan every week, but every time he would ask the baker about what he had been doing in his free time, which had become spending time with Chansik, Junghwan would pretend that nothing was happening. Their other friend then started asking him to meet up alone, but he would always turn him down because he already plans with the model. Every text that Seokjin sent asking him what he was doing at the moment or on the next day, Junghwan would answer with an excuse. He knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid his friend for much longer, but for the time he could enjoy his little secret, even though he was also aware he didn’t have to hide Chansik from his friends. After all the other was just a friend, like any other. It was just that it felt wrong talking about him like the model was this big dirt sin he was committing.

He, however, shouldn’t have been so surprised to get Seokjin’s text one day saying that he was waiting for him in the bakery to have lunch as soon as he clocked his lunch hour. But he still fussed around because his friend had seen that he had read the text and now Junghwan didn’t have a way out of eating with him. So he just breathed deeply a few times and left the kitchen by the back door, like he would do every day to go have lunch. But instead of going straight to the restaurants in the next street, he texted Seokjin to meet him in the corner and waited less than five minutes for his friend.

At first, they didn’t talk much, basically only to choose where they would eat. Junghwan, however, was just expecting him to start questioning his behavior. Seokjin wasn’t the kind of friend that you could get away in avoiding. And, as soon as they sat at the restaurant with fresh bowls of sundubu-jjigae in front of them, Seokjin looked very seriously at the baker.

“So, what's going in on?” Various ways of pretending he didn’t know what his friend meant passed through Junghwan’s mind, but Seokjin wouldn’t ever swallow his bullshit. But at the same time, he didn’t know how to even start, so the baker just started to eat his lunch without looking at him. “Oh, come on, Junghwan. You really not gonna tell me about that very pretty guy I saw with you on Sunday?” The baker almost dropped his spoon and looked surprised at Seokjin.

“Where did you see me?” He asked, in a very low voice.

“At the movies.” Junghwan continued wide-eyeing him. “I was waiting for Joonie and saw you leaving with this super tall guy with a perfect bone structure.”

“Fuck…” The baker finally calmed himself a bit and rested his spoon down, deciding to play it like it was nothing. “It was just Chansik.”

“Wait…” It was the time of Seokjin get wide-eyed. “That guy is Chansik? You’re french friend?”

“He is Korean…” Junghwan said like it was the most important detail of the conversation. “But yeah. That was my friend Chansik.” Seokjin stayed silent for a few minutes and the baker resumed his lunch.

“No wonder you feel so bothered by him.” He finally said, scaring Junghwan again. “If I had a friend like that…”

“Hey…” The other complained, just for the sake of complaining. Between them and Jaehwan, even though no one could say they were bad looking, Seokjin was the pretty friend.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to disrespect your pretty friend and his taste in men.” At the beginning of Seokjin’s phrase, Junghwan thought that he had understood it wrong. But by the end of it, the baker felt like time had stopped. He was so shocked that he couldn’t move any of his muscled, while his friend just kept eating and waiting for him to say something. More and more minutes, however, went by and nothing. So he continued talking. “Maybe I could close an eye and pretend that it wasn’t a date if you hadn’t tried to avoid me. But you did, what just means that yes, it was a date.”

“Jin…” Junghwan whined.

“Look, I don’t blame you for going on dates. Especially when a guy like that is interested in you.” Seokjin breathed deeply. “I just don’t want you hurting like Jaehwan.” Junghwan wanted to ask him what he meant, but the mention of their other friend made a, now common, wave of guilt swallow him.

“It wasn’t a date…” He managed to say in a very weak voice and his friend only looked at him, eyes full of worry.

“Junghwan, do you like him?” The baker lowered his face while a turmoil of thoughts and feelings went through him. That scared Seokjin more than anything else. He knew that Junghwan wasn’t usually very in touch with his feelings and would usually do what was expected of him. Even though he had never said out loud, he knew how responsible his friend felt about his soulmate bound with Jaehwan, and differently from the singer, who was very romantic and idealistic, Junghwan felt an obligation towards the other. An obligation of returning Jaehwan’s feelings wherever he fell in love with the baker. So Seokjin touched Junghwan’s hand over the table and the baker looked up at him again, his eyes now full of tears. “You do, don’t you?” The baker only gave him a small nod and got scared by his affirmation. It took Seokjin in shock. Junghwan had never liked anyone, so sure that love would come his way from Jaehwan’s hands. And now he was here, liking and going out with someone else. “I understand why you tried to avoid me.”

“You always make me say stuff that I don’t want to talk about.” The baker finally said after trying to dry the tears that hadn’t come out with his hands, even though his voice still was a bit weak.

“Sorry.” This time, Seokjin apologized with all his heart.

“It’s okay…” Junghwan went back to his bowl of sundubu-jjigae, which was already cold. “I think I need to figure this out.” He looked at his friend, who still looked very worried. “I didn’t want to face what Channie made me feel. I didn’t want to put meaning to my heart beating faster when I see him or the way I felt happy even when he annoyed me.” The baker tried to smile, but it felt strained. “But it’s just a crush. Really soon I’m going to get over him. It’s not like he likes me back.” This time Junghwan managed to smile at Seokjin, but it was a sad smile.

The other, however, didn’t say anything else. He remembered the way he saw Chansik look at Junghwan when the other wasn’t looking. It was like the baker was his whole world and that was what made him pay attention to them in the first place. Seokjin had just finished text-complain to his late boyfriend and was looking around to see if he was coming when he saw two guys leaving one of the theaters bickering about the as only a couple would. The first thing he noticed was the beauty of the tallest guy. The second was that the other guy looked like Junghwan. So he got a bit closer and listened to a bit of their conversation and it became obvious that one of his best friends was on a date. So he tried to make him talk about it, thinking that maybe the baker had finally decided to have some fun. But the guy’s look, who now knew it was Chansik, bothered him. It was too pure and romantic and it made Seokjin worry about getting hurt. Just like he was about Jaehwan fooling around with Sanghyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I'm hoping to actually finish this fic soon, but we all already learned the sometimes I'm not able to do what I'm hoping for.  
> On a higher note, this fic is very close to my heart, from the main ship to the plot, so even if takes a very long time, I'm going to finish. And I may be planning some stuff, so let's see what happens.  
> I also want to thank everybody who has been reading this story, leaving kudos and commenting. Just knowing that I can sometimes write something that interests somebody else makes my day.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people closest to you are the ones who affect you the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very quick update! Enjoy!

Jaehwan thought he was finally going nuts. He had just spent a whole afternoon cuddling Sanghyuk and now the younger was showering in his bathroom so they could eat take-out for dinner as an actual couple would. The singer couldn’t believe how weak he was for the dancer. This was worse than just fooling around. They were getting into relationship territory and he knew he couldn’t do this. Not to Sanghyuk. So he kept pacing around the living room, thinking how to finally do what Seokjin kept telling him to do. He needed to break things off with the younger and just invest himself into making Junghwan like him. They were soulmates after all and things would work themselves if he put just a little bit of effort.

“Trying to pace a hole, hyung?” Sanghyuk said, drying his wet hair and wearing one of Jaehwan’s very loose t-shirts, that fitted perfectly to the younger.

“Hyuk…” The singer breathed his name out, completely caught off guard by the other.

“Yes, hyung.” The younger said, getting closer to him in what Jaehwan could only describe as Sanghyuk’s seductive walk. Too quickly, the dancer involved his body with his and the older got lost in sensations and the smell of his soap coming out of Sanghyuk’s skin. Soon, they were kissing until getting breathless. But the look Jaehwan saw in his eyes when they rested their foreheads together scared him.

“We need to stop, Hyuk.” He finally said, with a breathy voice.

“Right…” Sanghyuk uninvolved him and smiled. “We are waiting for dinner. Better not to get carried away.” He, then, turned around to leave the living room.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Jaehwan said, seriously, making the younger stop suddenly. He didn’t know where all this courage came, so he needed to use it soon. “We need to stop seeing each other like this.” Sanghyuk turned again to him and the older felt his legs shiver. The younger looked very serious, almost in his scary dance teacher manner.

“So you want to go back with just having sex all the time?” A smirk appeared in his lips and a mix of fear and desire settled on Jaehwan’s heart. But he couldn’t let the younger break his determination like this, again.

“No. We need to go back to just being friends.” The singer managed to stay in his most serious and calm state. “It’s time to stop playing around and…”

“Playing around?” Sanghyuk shouted, suddenly, interrupting him. Jaehwan didn’t flinch, not by the younger turned cold voice or by the hurt in his eyes. “Do you really think we are just playing around? Because I made my feelings very clear, hyung. I like you. And I would do anything in the world to make you feel the same way about me.”

“I know, Hyuk, but…”

“But you have a soulmate that you think that you have to fall in love with.” The dancer’s voice became even more cold, like talking about Junghwan made him disgusted.

“You are being unfair, Hyuk,” Jaehwan said, his tone becoming very similar to the younger.

“Am I being unfair?” He shouted again. “I’m not the one who lets someone that you know that likes you to fuck countless times. I’m not the one who looked at me like they were starting to understand how I feel. Like they were starting to like me back.”

“But you know…” Sanghyuk’s words hurt him because they were exactly what he would tell himself every night before managing to sleep. “You know my situation with Junghwan.” The younger groaned, angry.

“What I know, hyung, is that you are keeping yourself from being happy with me because of a silly magical bond.”

“Silly magical bond?” It was Jaehwan’s time to scream, completely exasperated. “This is the most important bond someone can have in their life, Hyuk. It means a promise of true love and companionship for life. But I guess you wouldn’t understand that.”

The older regretted his words as soon as they left his lips. Sanghyuk seemed so angry and hurt by him, that his own hurt over what the dancer had said before didn’t matter. But he only watched as the young gathered his stuff around the apartment and left, slamming the front door. And as soon as he left, Jaehwan dropped to the floor crying. He wasn’t sure why, but hurting Sanghyuk made him feel like his insides were broken. So he cried for hours, including while getting the take-out he was supposed to eat with him.

When his tears dried a bit, he ate while drinking the single soju bottle he had in the fridge. But the alcohol wasn’t enough to soothe him, so he went to the convenience store to buy more. Jaehwan ended up drinking the first in front of the store and the second while walking around without course. It was only by then that the drunkness crept on him and suddenly crossing two neighborhoods to see Junghwan seemed like a good idea. He needed his best friend to console him, even though he couldn’t know why. So he got to a bus and almost missed the stop. He went by the tteokbokki stand without noticing Sunwoo talking to the owner and just got to Junghwan’s building by himself. The singer remembered the code to the lobby, but as soon as he got to the apartment door, he found out that he didn’t remember that one. So he knocked and ringed the bell a few times until realizing no one was home. Jaehwan plopped down by the door to wait and continued drinking.

At the same time, Junghwan was leaving Chansik’s flat after eating the not so great dinner the younger had cooked for them. It was the first time that he had been there and during the whole time, a part of his mind kept freaking out by that. Crazy scenarios formed in his mind, all of them fresh out the most hopeful (and maybe dirt) parts of his fantasies. But nothing out of the ordinary happened and the baker got to the subway station with a mix of relief and disappointment. Finally realizing he liked the model made Junghwan even more fidgety around Chansik, especially because now he allowed himself to let his imagination roar free when he was alone.

It wasn’t like he planned to act on any of his fantasies, but it somehow made him feel a bit more whole. Like hiding his feelings for Chansik were taking a toll on him. And throughout the whole way back home, Junghwan imagined again how it would be if his younger friend liked him back. The only thing that made him go back to reality was seeing his best friend sitting on his front door surrounded by soju bottles. Junghwan stared at the scene for a few moments before crouching in front of the singer, finally listening to him complaining under his breath.

“Jaehwanie?” He called on a soft voice, making the other look in his direction with glassy eyes.

“Jungie…” Jaehwan screamed, very excited and the baker covered his mouth with his hands because it was already late and he didn’t want compliments about noise disturbance at that time.

“Are you going to scream again?” The baker asked, his voice still soft like he was talking to a child. He was too used to dealing with Jaehwan being very drunk. The singer waved his head negatively and Junghwan retrieved his hands. “What are you doing here?”

“Stupid Hyuk fought with me for being stupid.” He whined.

“He fought with you because you were being stupid?”

“No, he was being stupid.” The singer raised his voice again and Junghwan gave him an angry look, which made the singer pout.

“Okay, the hall isn’t the place to talk about this. Can you get up?” Jaehwan waved his hand negatively again and made grabby hands to the other, who sighed. He hooked both of his arms under the singer’s and counted to three to help him get up. But Jaehwan kept making force down, so he had to repeat the process a few times until he managed to make his friend stand.

Junghwan put his lock code on the door while carrying most of Jaehwan’s weight and got both of them inside. After turning the lights on and getting ride of their shoes, he put the friend on the sofa and went back outside to grab the empty bottles. He counted at least four and worried about how much the singer had drunk that night. Coming back inside, he threw them in the garbage can and got a big glass of water for Jaehwan. The baker knew that his friend needed to eat something, but he usually rejected any kind of food while being in that state. In the living room, he found the singer hugging his knees and complaining again.

“Here.” He sat at the coffee table in front of Jaehwan and gave him the water. The singer stared at the transparent liquid for a while and then pouted again.

“It’s not soju.” He whined.

“Yeah, it’s water. You need to drink it.”

“Don’t want it.”

“But you need to.”

“Still don’t want to.” Junghwan sighed, tired of arguing. So he got the glass back from Jaehwan’s hand and sat it beside himself.

“You get so childish when you drink, Jaehwan.”

“You do too…” The singer kept whining and the other rolled his eyes. He wasn’t wrong, but still, it wasn’t the moment to bring it up. Sighing again, Junghwan got up and went to the fridge to see if there was something to give him that would help with the drunkness. From a quick look, he only found Sunwoo’s precious strawberry milk. The one that if he touched made his roommate scolded him for hours. This time he would have to suck it up and stand up to him.

“Jaehwanie…” He called from the way back to the sofa and got a bit relieved that his friend had spotted the drink in his hand. The baker sat back in front of the other. “Do you want a bit of strawberry milk?” Jaehwan nodded, excited. “I can give it to you if you drink this glass of water.” He caught the water back and put both drinks in the singer’s line of vision, who tried to get the yogurt only for Junghwan to put it out of his reach.

“Fine…” He reached for the water and tried to drink it in just one swig, but the baker made him stop and drink it slowly, not wanting to deal with Jaehwan drunk and throwing up. As soon as he finished, Junghwan gave him the other drink, which made the singer smile.

“So, Sanghyuk was being stupid?” The baker asked, in a tentative voice. He didn’t know how to deal with that situation specifically since Jaehwan always preferred to vent about that friendship with Seokjin. The other nodded, enthusiastically, but only talked after finishing the yogurt.

“He was…” He sounded a bit less drunk. “He said that I didn’t want to be happy, Jungie. Me, of all people.”

“In what context did he say that?” Junghwan, asked, confused.

“Don’t use hard words.” He complained, making the baker roll his eyes again. “It doesn’t matter. He was being stupid.”

“Jaehwan…”

“Don’t Jaehwan me! Someone told your best friend didn’t want to be happy and, as my best friend, you need to be by my side.”

“Ok, you are clearly not in a state to talk about what happened. Let’s talk tomorrow.” Junghwan got up, helped Jaehwan do the same, and took him to his bedroom. While he chose something more comfortable for his friend to sleep, he tried to convince him to take a shower, which only happened after he bribed him with another bottle of strawberry milk. The baker helped his friend to get under the shower and got him the bribe. He kept his ears focused on the bathroom but Jaehwan finished washing up safely and drank the yogurt on his best friend’s bed while getting cozy to sleep.

What happened very quickly and Junghwan could leave to take care of his nightly routine. But during that whole time, the little information he had on what had gone with Jaehwan kept going around his mind. If their fight had been so deep about something like happiness, there was a big probability that his name had been mentioned. It made the baker feel so wrong, going out with Chansik and feeding his crush on the model while Jaehwan was fighting with his friends. Why couldn't he just fall in love with his soulmate? Why couldn’t they just find happiness in each other's arms like everyone else in the world? He changed into his pajamas thinking about this and saw that now one of the magpie’s wings was peaking from over his shoulder. Feeling very down, he went to bed and found Jaehwan snoring very peacefully while hugging one of his pillows. Very carefully, he took it out of his friend's hands and put himself into his embrace like he used to do when they were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me updating the fic two days in a roll. Amazing, right?  
> Actually, it's gonna be even more amazing.  
> But also sorry for the fight, it hurt me while I was writing it.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of mess never hurt anyone, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, double update. Enjoy!

Jaehwan woke up the next morning with a hell of a headache but feeling warm. It took a while for him to realize that Junghwan was big spooning him, and even though it made him feel safe and loved, it was like something was missing from it. And the images of Sanghyuk’s strong and long arms around him flooding his mind suddenly didn’t help at all. But thinking about the dancer made him remember the fight they had and tears started forming in his eyes. He couldn't let Junghwan see him crying and, if the little grunts the other was making in his sleep meant anything, it was they his friend was waking up too.

He did, then, what every not so brave person would, and got up quietly to leave the apartment before the other woke up. The singer found his clothes and changed quickly, leaving the bedroom trying to not make a sound. He didn’t know how he had ended up in Junghwan’s bed but it wasn’t the time to worry about it, needing medicine for his headache and to leave as soon as possible. Going through Junghwan’s bathroom cabinet first, it took him a while to remember that they kept the medicine in the kitchen. So he went there only to be greeted to a very grumpy Sunwoo.

“Should have known. Junghwan would never touch my strawberry milk stock for no reason.” He got up from the counter and opened a draw, giving Jaehwan his back. “And by the bottles of soju in the trash…” Sunwoo went to him with aspirin and some water, which the singer gladly took.

“Thanks, Sunwoo.”

“Is the least I can do for both of you.” He shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Jaehwan wouldn’t listen to him if he tried to make him stay.

“I’m… I’m gonna go now…” The singer said, not sounding sure. “Tell Junghwan I had something to do this morning. I’m gonna…”

“Find an excuse and text him later?” The other said, unimpressed. The singer smiled at him and left, glad Sunwoo knew him enough to figure the situation out, even if he couldn’t. Going down on the elevator, Jaehwan called Seokjin, who took a while to answer and set up an emergency meeting. They agreed to meet at their normal brunch and breakfast place and during the way there, Jaehwan started having flashes of what had happened with him after the first bottle of soju.

As soon as both of them got to the westernized diner, Jaehwan dropped everything that happened the day before at his friend, who kept in silence long after they had ordered and were eating. Seokjin didn’t know how to react. He was used to the singer’s sudden need to unwind about Sanghyuk to him. It wasn’t like he could talk about the guy he was fucking to the guy he was supposed to fall in love with. Actually, he could but Jaehwan hadn’t got to that level of shamelessness yet.

“Jin, say something!” The singer said, exasperated by the other silence.

“Calm down, I need to absorb everything first.” He responded in the same tone. It was all too much for him when he just had known about Jaehwan's struggles. But since his talk to Junghwan, Seokjin ended up thinking about both of his friends during his free time. He even had asked Yoongi, Namjoon’s wizard friend, about how long it takes for soulmates to fall in love, only to hear that it always depends in a very annoyed tone.

“You’re killing me…” Jaehwan whined and stuffed himself with his eggs after Seokjin's unimpressed look. It took the other even longer to say something.

“Look, you did the right thing.” The singer looked at him, confused a bit hopeful. “You couldn’t keep fucking around with Sanghyuk like that. It was hurting both of you.” Seokjin made a little pause. “As it got clear by your fight.” He drank a little orange juice. “Maybe the harsh words, from both of you, weren’t necessary. But is for the best. And…” Jaehwan looked at him, even more, hopeful than before, what made him worry about what he was saying. “Maybe it was a good thing that you went to see Junghwan. Even though it would have been a lot better if you hadn’t left before he woke up, you can count this as your first step to trying to seduce him.”

“I don’t want to seduce him!” The singer whined again. “I want us to fall in love.”

“Same shit, Hwanie.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes, but then smile at Seokjin. His friend was right. He had finally made a move and they had cuddled, something they hadn’t done since they were six.

“Thanks, Jinnie.” The singer said, his whole facial expression full of hope and gratitude, which only made the other worry more if he had said the right thing.

Seokjin and Jaehwan parted not much later than that, and while he went home, he sent a text to Junghwan explaining that he had practise very early that day, which was only half a lie. The baker read the text on his way to work since he had forgotten about setting his alarm on the day before and had woken up very late that morning. He didn’t know what to answer, especially because he kept remembering that the other had moved in his sleep and he opened his eyes around 2 am to find Jaehwan inside of his embrace. The thought that maybe it meant something kept creeping on his mind throughout work and it made him very confused. Now, when he had finally assumed his crush on Chansik, Jaehwan was showing signs of developing feelings for him. The baker didn’t know what to do.

And it all made him forget that the model was meeting him up after work, which made him get very spooked when he saw Chansik waiting for him by the back door of the bakery after his shift finished. They had agreed to eat chicken by the river and the other seemed ready for it, with a picnic towel picking from his bag. He accompanied the younger while he talked about the photoshoot he had earlier until the riverside, where groups of friends and couples were setting their stuff for hanging out. Junghwan let Chansik set his spot while he busied himself in ordering and getting the food. When he came back, the lights on Banpo Bridge were already on and dancing and soft music came out of the model’s speaker.

“Is everything okay, hyung?” The other asked as soon he sat down and started to eat in silence. Junghwan turned to look at him and got breathless. The colorful lights seemed like they were reflecting on Chansik’s face, making a show on his perfect features. His small eyes looked expecting and his full lips were calling him. Without realizing, he got closer to the other, almost in a trance and the air around them got warm.

“You are very beautiful, Channie…” Junghwan whispered and the younger heart skipped a beat. He was always being called pretty or handsome, but never by him. And never like that. “Can I...”

“Can you...?” The baker couldn’t finish but got closer again and now they could feel each other breaths. They stared at each other's eyes for a while and the model found out what he was trying to say. “You can.”

“Are you sure?” The baker asked, still whispering, in a tone that sounded like he wasn’t believing that this was reality. Chansik only nodded and Junghwan closed the space between their lips. It was calm and quick, but both of them felt like fireworks were going off inside of themselves. They smiled at each other after separating, only to kiss a few more times. “You taste like cherry,” Junghwan said when they finally stopped.

“It’s my lip balm.” The model smiled, shyly and blushing, and reality caught up to the older.

“Oh my god, Channie.” He apologized, making the other look at him, confused. “I didn’t mean to do this…” Junghwan dropped his head between his knees.

“I hope you did…” Chansik said, looking in an empty space in front of him “Because I haven’t liked you and flirted with for so long for you to apologize when you finally kiss me.” Junghwan raised his head very quickly to stare at the other, looking for any signs of him joking around but found none.

“You like me?” The younger turned to him and nodded, with an amused smile. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Scared of being rejected, I guess…” It sounded vague and a sudden humid breeze passed through them. Chansik was right, if he hadn’t figured his crush on the other recently, he would have rejected his confession.

“I’m sorry, Channie…”

“You don’t need to apologize, hyung.” The warmness came back and the model smiled again. “I know what you are going through and I’m just happy you made the first move.”

Not knowing how to react to Chansik’s sudden mature side, Junghwan only got close to him again and pecked his lips. The brightness that shined from the young smile made the warmness in the air bloom inside of him and leaving all his worries behinds, the baker enjoyed his time kissing and being around the other. And how full of life and happiness Chansik made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big mess but I somehow managed to update this very quickly.  
> I hope this nice moment of romance makes up for all the angst going on.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alcohol comes in, the truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, here we go again! Enjoy!

Junghwan got home that night feeling like nothing could bring him down. Since he had parted with Chansik, the events of the night kept replaying in his head and he couldn’t stop his lips stretching in a smile. At some point, while riding the bus, he had to keep himself from fully giggling. It all seemed too much like fantasy, from the giddy feeling he felt over his body to the memories of the model’s lips on his. The baker, however, was completely unaware that his phone battery had died and Seokjin had tried to call him many times during that night, only being alerted after he got home and scolded by Sunwoo.

But he couldn’t contain his happiness and told everything to his roommate with dreamy eyes and soft expressions. The phone and Seokjin were forgotten at the same moment and Sunwoo felt almost relieved. He knew very soon reality was going to catch up with Junghwan, but for the time he was happy that his friend managed to find a little spot of joy. He also wanted the baker to find a way to maintain it. Even though he wasn’t the one to tell, Sunwoo always thought that both Junghwan and Jaehwan were stuck in an idea of a perfect soulmate relationship.

Only the next morning, when his phone was fully charged, Junghwan saw all of Seokjin’s calls. There were also some text messages, most saying that the baker should call him as soon as he saw them, but the last one made him sit on his bed with his heart being crushed.

 **Look, since you seem too busy  
and not even Sunwoo knows ** **where you are,  
maybe it’s better to just say what I want.  
** **I’m really worried about Jaehwan (and actually with you too).  
I know both you don’t know what is going on  
with the falling in love part of being soulmates  
and are hurting yourselves and other people in the process.  
It’s getting to a point where something is going to happen  
and you won’t be able to take it back **

The baker reread the message a few times, every single time making him feel more and more miserable. He couldn’t believe he had been so selfish and stupid, only thinking about his feelings and desires instead of Jaehwan’s or even Chansik’s. Because even if the model wanted him, in the long term he would hurt him. Junghwan shouldn’t have been taken by the moment and kissed him. He should have kept himself in check and enjoyed his crush until it went away. But, no, he had been irresponsible enough to let both of them test a little bit of paradise only to take it from their reach.

One thing, however, was very certain to him. As soon as he stopped seeing Chansik, the smaller their heartbreak would be. Junghwan got out of bed feeling empty and went to work in a complete turn of how he had gotten home the day before. He also ignored the model’s texts, which made his bad mood grow. He only answered the one about lunch that day, which made the other call him. Listening to Chansik’s voice broke him even more, but he needed to be firm. Hidden in the bakery’s bathroom, he heard the younger asking what was going on and why he was acting that way. Junghwan got very close to tears but maintained his voice firm.

“Yesterday was a mistake, Channie… I don’t think we should see each other for now.” Chansik wanted to scream and felt his apartment getting several degrees colder.

“Did something happen with…” The younger tried to ask, in a hushed voice, but couldn’t say Junghwan soulmate’s name.

“No…” The baker said, with an even lower voice. “I just shouldn’t have done this with you.”

The call ended just after it and it was like a storm went off around the model. He knew it wasn’t raining because his magic wasn’t that strong, but the sensation of being drenched to the bones was 100% there. Chansik couldn’t believe that Junghwan had made him so happy and so devastated in the span of twelve hours. But he decided that he wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t letting himself feel defeated by this. How many times did the baker try to keep distance between them just to come back to him? Something inside him was so sure that Junghwan was going to be his in the end, so he shouldn't let this little set back break him. He, then, did the only thing that could take his mind out of this and went to the same PC room that Hongbin would usually be.

“Oh, look who remembered they have friends…”

His best friend greeted him but Chansik didn’t say anything while sitting beside him. They stayed there playing for hours and the only change they had throughout the day was Sanghyuk coming in the middle of the afternoon in a similar mood than Chansik’s. The silence continued until Hongbin couldn’t take anymore, not only the general mood was making it hard for him to concentrate in the game, but also their lack of communication was hurting their teamwork. So he killed his character, which was enough to make his friends look at him.

“Let’s go drinking.” He said in a commanding tone and Chansik exchanged looks with Sanghyuk before abandoning the match and leaving the PC room with the wizard. They went to a barbecue restaurant in the area. Hongbin knew he wasn’t the best person to deal with the situation and thought about calling Wonsik, someone who understood feelings, but seeing those two sulking was heartbreaking. So he ordered for them and waited for at least one of them to start talking. But Chansik was looking away, at somewhere he couldn’t reach, with an empty expression while Sanghyuk was playing with his soju cup. “For fuck sake, someone says something.” The wizard exclaimed, frustrated, scaring his two friends.

“What is going on with you, hyung?” The dancer said, getting some tissues to clean the soju he had spilled over the table. “You never want to know about anything.” Hongbin opened his mouth to talk back to him, but Sanghyuk continued, under his breath. “If I wanted to talk, I would have gone to Wonsik hyung’s studio.”

“I bet you went there and he was going nuts over beats…” The wizard said, with an acid tone, Sanghyuk only poured himself another cup and drank it avoiding his eyes. “And you, nerd?”

“I’d rather not talk about with Sanghyuk here.” Chansik tried to give the other an apologetic look.

“Oh, great.” The younger raised his voice and his body, obviously getting angry. “I’m leaving then, so you two can keep secrets and…”

“No, it isn’t what you are thinking about…” The model said, quickly.

“Hyuk, chill….” Hongbin told him in a warning voice and the dancer sat down again. He then looked at the other and sighed. Maybe it was time Sanghyuk knew. “You can talk freely.” It made both of them look at him, shocked.

“What do you mean by that, hyung?” The dancer asked, in a tentative voice, but Chansik kept staring at his best friend. Did Hongbin mean this? The wizard only moved his head to show that he could say.

“I don't know where to start...” He finally said, still looking at his best friend.

“Start from the beginning. Maybe this brat can give you a new insight into your love life.” The wizard said, in a nonchalant way and took a shot of soju.

“I…” Chansik tried to look at Hongbin, but he was purposely looking away. “Fine.” The model also took a shot of soju. “Remember when you asked me about my soulmate, Hyuk?” The younger only nodded. “Well, he is right here.” The model waved his hand in the wizard’s direction and Sanghyuk looked at him confused for a few seconds.

“Wait, Hongbin hyung has a soulmate?” He asked, loudly and suddenly, making Hongbin look at him like he was going to skin him. “Sorry…” The younger apologized, like a little kid that got scolded by his parents. But the wizard sighed and drank again.

“Everybody has a soulmate, Hyuk.” The younger looked back at him. “It’s the most important bond we have in this world after family bonds because it shows the person who they are supposed to form a new family with. I know there are a lot of romanizations over it, but this is the first thing any professor tells you in Magical Bonds 101.”

“You never told this to Jaehwan hyung…”

“Don’t interrupt me…” The wizard snapped at him and Chansik tried to control his expression while hearing that name, after all, there wasn't a lot of Jaehwans in the world. “And that silly hyung never asked me about it properly. He only vented about not falling in love with Junghwan hyung and pestered me to explain why it didn’t happen yet, but every time I try to explain properly, he whines saying that he doesn’t want a magic lesson.”

“It sounds like him…” The dancer commented, under his breath, and both of them took a new shot of soju, not noticing the color of Chansik’s face disappearing.

“Anyway, it’s almost a reproductive magical warning, because even in same-sex couples it indicates the person more fitted to you to raise a child with. All the romance bullshit is a cultural symbolism to make people more emotional about it, right, Channie?” Hongbin elbowed the model to make him agree, but none response came from the man. He turned in his direction and their eyes met and suddenly the whole restaurant felt like a wave of dry air had passed through it. “Dude, what the fuck? You are making everybody inhale smoke.” His words made the model get out of his almost stupor and Chansik breathed a few times until the air around them became somewhat normal. The wizard turned completely to him. “You have been losing control a lot recently, right? I hadn’t felt this much dry air made magically since we were teenagers. And there was a girl in my Advanced Potions class that every time his cauldron melted, and that happened every class, she would make everyone almost choke off how dry the air became.”

“Chansik hyung is also a wizard?” Sanghyuk asked, impressed.

“No…” Hongbin answered, still looking at the model. “He has a low level of magic that reflects his emotion on the environment around him. It was how we became friends.” Hongbin smiled fondly to Chansik, who smiled shyly back. The wizard took one of the model’s hands and gave it a small squeeze before putting his attention back at the dancer. “He was new at my school and had to introduce himself in front of everyone and the room became very stuffy. I was the only one that noticed that it started and ended while the new kid was talking, so I went to talk to him.” A small warm smile appeared on his lips. “The rest is history.”

“That doesn’t explain your being soulmates, though?” Sanghyuk asked, genuinely curious.

“Right… Tell him the rest, Channie.”

“Stop calling me, Channie!” The model complained. Every time he heard the nickname, it made him remember Junghwan saying it.

“Why?” Hongbin asked, teasingly. “Is how your special hyung calls you?” Chansik looked at him blankly and took another shot of soju. “Oh, it is…” The wizard laughed and turned back at the younger with an evil smile at his lips. “Channie is also suffering because of his crush but there is some stuff he needs to explain before getting to him.” 

“Like how you two are soulmates.” The dancer said, frustrated.

“It was easy finding out.” The model finally said. “As the weather became hotter after we became friends, one day Bin came over to hang out and I was wearing shorts. He saw my mark and showed me his. Even though most people in middle school still hadn’t made the connection between the mark and the magical bond soulmates share…” His voice became bitter as he mentioned the topic. “Hongbin comes from a very prestigious family of wizards, so he was recognized right at that moment.”

“But....”

“Stop interrupting, brat.” The wizard complained to the younger, who rolled his eyes.

“We didn’t fall in love. Most people were, by the beginning of high school, starting to date, and the ones that had already found their soulmates bragged so much that we became self-conscious about it. It was around that time that Bin...”

“Stopped wearing shorts?” Sanghyuk interrupted once more, but the other two only rolled his eyes and drank a little bit more. “It’s on your legs, right?”

“Yes, but can you…”

“I want to see it!” The dancer whined.

“Stop talking like Jaehwan hyung for fuck’s sake.” Chansik controlled himself while hearing the name again, but bit his bottom lip very hard and the younger noticed.

“Chansik hyung?” Sanghyuk asked, but the model gave a sad smile.

“It’s just fainted cherry blossoms, Hyuk. Nothing much.” He said, calmly.

“Exactly.” Hongbin cut in. “What he was going to say, Han Sanghyuk, was that it was around that time that I figured out I was ace. I didn’t develop crushes or wanted to be with anyone like most people. And…” The wizard looked at his friend. “We kissed once and it was disgusting, no offense.”

“None taken.” Chansik laughed. “I share your opinion on this.”

“Anyway, it took a bit of adjusting for both of us, but it also straightened our friendship.” They smiled at each other and Sanghyuk almost felt like he was third-wheeling at that moment. “Chansik finally became free to fall for whoever he wanted to and I could live as myself in this very romantic normative we all live in.” Hongbin smiled bitterly at the younger, who patted his shoulder, comforting. That was a very common topic for them.

“So…” The dancer started again. “Your crush is not your soulmate, right, Chansik hyung? They have a soulmate of their own?” The model nodded, agreeing. “Been there, done that.” He completed and drank again.

“Our Hyukkie here felt in love with a dear hyung of ours…”

“And that hyung has a best friend who is his soulmate but they haven’t fallen in love yet,” Chansik said and the other two looked at him, spooked.

“How do you know?” Sanghyuk asked, suspicious. “I connected the dots from what you guys said earlier. How many Jaehwans who want to fall in love with a Junghwan do yous guys think are in Seoul right now?” Hongbin and Sanghyuk exchanged quick looks. “Let me see, your Jaehwan hyung is a singer and their best friend Junghwan is a baker and their soulmate mark is a bird on their shoulder which keeps on growing even though they have known each other since kindergarten?” The dancer continued to be completely shocked while the wizard suddenly started to laugh, which made both look at him, bitterly.

“How did I didn’t figure that out?” He said to himself but it made the other two roll their eyes, which only made him laugh even harder. “This is priceless. You both got in this mess, without knowing each other and because those fools can’t fall in love with each other.”

“Hey, don’t call hyung a fool.” Sanghyuk intervened and continued, bitterly. “Sure, he is a stubborn asshole who prefers being unhappy and worried about what is wrong with him instead of letting himself fall for me.”

“And he is the stubborn asshole, right?” Hongbin asked, making fun of the younger.

“At least he didn’t say he liked you, kissed you just for saying it was a mistake the next day,” Chansik said in the same tone and took a shot of soju.

“Oh…” The wizard exclaimed and then laughed again. “They fucked. And a lot.” The model looked at them shocked and Sanghyuk nodded, confirming, and drinking more.

“Junghwan hyung definitely doesn’t know about this.” He just commented, also drinking more.

“Jaehwan hyung neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what has come over me. It's like inspiration decided not to leave me until I finish this story.  
> Not gonna keep you guys here for long, since this is another double update.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is the coward's courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the double update. Enjoy!

The trio kept drinking into the night. Hongbin, who wasn’t suffering because of his love life, kept an eye in both of his friends, so they wouldn’t do anything stupid and offered a place for them to crash. Chansik agreed very easily, as he was looking like he would fall asleep at any moment, but Sanghyuk said he had to go back to his own place because he had work early the next day. So they took the same taxi and Hongbin gave both his address and the dancer’s. He lived closer to the area they were before, so he got out in front of his building carrying a snoring Chansik with him and too preoccupied with how he would get to his apartment to give Sanghyuk anything more than a good night. The taxi started to take the road to his place, but a sudden idea came to the dancer and he asked the driver to take him to Jaehwan’s address.

It was around 3 am when he knocked on the older’s door. And kept knocking insistently until it was opened by the very annoyed singer. His face was puffy with sleep, his hair disheveled, and sleeping clothes swallowing him. Even though Sanghyuk was still hurt and angry at Jaehwan, seeing him like that, looking so cute and vulnerable, awoke his longing for him. So he crossed the door and took the singer in his arms, kissing him with all his eagerness. It took a few seconds for Jaehwan to catch up with the situation but as soon as he could, he kissed the younger back with all his enthusiasm. Those few days without him felt empty and the singer just wanted to have Sanghyuk back.

Waking up the next morning inside of those strong arms felt like the world was more colorful. It made Jaehwan feel brighter and completely loved. Like all of his being, even the hidden and dark parts, where loved and admired. It was so different from how he had woken in Junghwan’s bed just days prior. Of course, he felt loved by his best friend, but it was in a completely opposite way than with Sanghyuk. Junghwan was warm and familiar, he was like a brother born from another mother. Like someone who could take care of him and be by his side for all of their lives even if they were on opposite sides of the globe (like his two years in Paris had proven). As for the dancer, Jaehwan always felt he was like fire. Being with the younger went from a nice warm blanket to a third-degree burn. It hurt but was soothing, it was nice but also so turbulent. It shook him from his core only to feel a level of love and acceptance he never felt before. Like Sanghyuk was made from the same material as him.

The singer sat up suddenly on his bed, awaking the other in the process, in a complete daze. It had taken him a fight and two days away from Sanghyuk to realize he had feelings for the younger, which was now looking at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement. Then he noticed that both of them weren’t wearing clothes and sank back to bed, defeated. Nothing he did seem to be useful in order to keep the dancer away from him and the reason had finally become clear.

“Figured it out, hyung?” Sanghyuk said, teasingly.

“Shut up!” He whined, annoyed, and hid under the covers. The dancer smiled, fondly, and took it over the older’s face very slowly. They stared at each other for some time.

“I love you, hyung. Is that so hard to accept?” He asked in a low and warm voice, making Jaehwan blush.

“I think…” The singer started and saw all kinds of emotions going through his face. So he sat down again, facing him. “I really shouldn’t, but I think I love you too.” All of Sanghyuk’s expressions lightened up and he hugged Jaehwan, his hangover disappearing from all the happiness and warmth he was feeling. He, then, felt tears on his chest and let go of the singer enough to let him clean the tears on the other’s face.

“Hyung….”

“It’s just too much, Hyuk…” Jaehwan started, giving him a small smile. “But I’m glad you are here with me, now.”

Sanghyuk hugged him again, this time very tightly, making the older laugh. In a way, he couldn’t believe the singer liked him back and finally had admitted. It made him the happiest man in the world. But at the same time, he worried about what it would mean to Jaehwan later the high of the confession passed. Would he try to push him away again? Would he give up on his idea of being with his soulmate? Would he keep him around until he got tired of loving him? He didn’t know but at this point, he didn’t care. He would enjoy every single moment the older would love him, not mattering if it was just for a few hours or for the rest of their lives. What he also didn’t know was that Jaehwan was having the same worries as him, but a voice inside of him was telling him that he wouldn’t love anyone else in his life like he loved the younger. And it sat all the fears and needless worries that kept haunting him since he had met Sanghyuk.

So, for the first time, they went on a proper date, if getting hangover soup could be considered one. But it made them both feel so entrenched in each other that they couldn’t care less about where they were or what they were doing, as long they had each other. And they kept feeling like this throughout the whole day since Jaehwan had a recording session with Wonsik later that morning. Sanghyuk went into the studio with him and the way they were acting made the producer get very suspicious of them, especially after they left to go to one of the dance rooms in the company where the dancer would check the progress of their most successful girl group.

At the same time, Junghwan was having a deja vu from the day he found out Chansik was back in Korea. The same woman asked to compliment him in person, this time because of his croissants while sitting with the model. But this time instead of being taken aback, the baker wanted to punch the younger. He had light make up, which accentuated his very pinkish lips, a very tight checkered shirt with too many open buttons, and a burgundy handkerchief around his neck. After going back to the kitchen, he tried his best to concentrate, but memories and fantasies mixed up in his mind and he burnt two batches of shortbread. He cursed Chansik’s whole family line and still got surprised the other didn’t wait for him or texted him. Hoping it had been just a coincidence, Junghwan went back home not knowing that the model would become a frequent client of the bakery, going there in hours that he knew the baker would meet him by chance, every time wearing stuff that would affect anyone who saw him and especially his older friend. Like he had a mission to show him what he was missing. And that became their routine for a few weeks.

However, that wasn’t the only change in Junghwan’s routine. Jaehwan started skipping their weekly meeting with Seokjin, something he always nagged the others about. It ended up becoming the baker’s weekly whining hour about Chansik’s outfits to the other and, in a very drunk night, he ended admitting to Seokjin that he had confessed and kissed the younger. The friend gave him all his support, keeping his distance to the model, even though he could see clearly in Junghwan’s eyes that it was making him miserable. He also tried to talk to Jaehwan and found out what had happened between him saying that he would invest himself into winning over their friend and literally ignoring him. Because the singer had been answering his texts, in an evading way, but it was more than Junghwan was getting. He still wanted to talk about the night they cuddled but Jaehwan was giving him radio silence.

Very frustrated, the baker forgot to give the bakery’s manager an excuse to avoid the monthly company dinner. So he ended up sitting down between Hyojin and Changyun, two of their trainee bakers, stuffing himself with samgyeopsal e soju. The younger of them kept on trying to make small talk with him until the other made him stop because Junghwan only hummed in answer. He also avoided Hakyeon gaze like the plague and only breathed properly after realizing that the manager only had eyes that night for Taekwoon, his partner, and head chef. But his relief lasted short, because a group of people, some of them extremely good-looking, sat at the table closest to them. It created a small buzz around the restaurant but Junghwan could only see the man who sat directly in his line of vision. He and Chansik kept staring at each other until the baker’s dinner was over. Junghwan left with everyone but let himself to stay back just because of his drunk mind had seen the model move when he got up.

“Hyung…” The younger said as soon as he crossed the restaurant’s door and came face to face with Junghwan.

“What do you want, Channie?” He asked in an annoyed tone, to mask how glad the other had come after him. Even though he knew it was bad, every time he saw the model in the bakery made his heart beating faster and mind a bit hopeful.

“You…” Chansik whispered and corned him in the wall behind them. They stared at each other again and suddenly the younger closed the space between them, in a hungry kiss. The baker could feel all his desire and match up to him. Only sometime later, and after a few stares from passerby, they stopped kissing and the look on Chansik’s redden lips made Junghwan go a little bit crazier.

“My place or yours?” The younger asked, teasingly, not knowing if the baker would catch his bait.

“Definitely yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to finish this story as soon as possible and, by my plans, we have four more chapters to come.  
> This is, maybe, the smallest chapter in the fic and it came right after the longest one.  
> I have some small things to talk about both of them but I'm hoping to see if anyone comments about them.  
> If not, I can think about editing the notes later after it's finished.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, food is the best medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the last few chapters. Enjoy!

Chansik’s figure sleeping peacefully by his side was something that Junghwan never thought he would see. The relaxed expression, the messy hair, his naked shoulder peeking from the blankets. It filled his heart with affection and he couldn’t stop himself from removing a few strands of hair from his face. And it was at that moment that he knew that what he felt for the younger was deeper than a simple crush. What they had made the night before was special, it had gone beyond both of them. The baker couldn’t imagine treating it like a simple one nightstand. Not when they had opened themselves to each other with such intimacy.

Breathing deeply, Junghwan got up from the bed and moved around the unfamiliar apartment, gathering his clothes. He got dressed in the bathroom, washed his face, and brushed his teeth with his finger. Before leaving, he found some paper and left a small note to the model telling him he had work, so he had to go. The baker put it beside the younger on the bed and, with one last look, he left. It took him some time to go home and shower, so he ended up being late to work, but no one cared since the whole staff seemed to be suffering from a group hangover. Junghwan, however, didn’t feel any effects from the drinking. He was still feeling drunk, but drunk of memories and sensations. And the biggest one was from caressing a leg full of cherry blossoms.

Throughout the day, however, it all became too much. Reliving what he had done in his mind made him start scolding himself and his lack of self-control. From there, he started condemning himself and for the last few hours of his shift, the baker felt in complete turmoil of emotions and thoughts. So he just ignored everything and left the bakery as soon as he could. Not wanting to bother making dinner, he stopped in the tteokbokki stand on the way home but found Sunwoo already there, chatting with Wooseok, who now had bright pink hair. When they noticed him, he sat beside his roommate and just ordered his usual, quietly.

“You are not gonna believe this. I just found out about…”

“Don’t wanna know”. Junghwan interrupted him, and the other two exchanged looks. The baker’s arrival changed the atmosphere around them and when Sunwoo asked where he had been the night before, Junghwan only snapped at him and ordered another portion of tteokbokki. He kept eating in silence and when he tried to order again after eating two more portions, Wooseok refused to serve him again.

“You ate too much already, hyung.” The vendor said, leaning on the counter.

“I’m paying, I can eat how much I want to.” He complained, but Wooseok didn’t move an inch to serve him again. “Great, a guy can’t even eat his weight in tteokbokki anymore after fucking over his life.” The other two stared at him while the baker dropped his head. “Literally.”

“What do you mean, Jungie?” Sunwoo asked, softly, but Junghwan only mumbled incoherently. He got closer to him, trying to figure out anything he said, only getting the word horrible and stupid. The roommate exchanged looks with Wooseok again, both looking very worried. “Ok, get up and talk properly.” He said, getting the baker by the shoulders and bringing him up in a straight position, but the other kept mumbling. “Aish, how can you act drunk without even drinking?” Sunwoo complained under his breath and the mention of alcohol made Junghwan whine and try to lower his head again, but he didn’t let him, still holding his shoulders. “Wooseok-ah, get him a glass of water, would you?” He asked the vendor and while he did that, he turned his roommate towards him and said seriously. “You are going to drink the water and tell me what happened, like the grown-up you are. Or I’m calling Dongwoo hyung.”

“Why would you call him?” The baker asked, visibly scared.

“Because I’m tired of dealing with your bullshit.” Wooseok came back with the water and gave it to Sunwoo, who put it on Junghwan’s hands. “Is your choice.” The baker wondered for a few seconds and chugged the water.

“Why don't you want him to call that hyung?” The vendor asked after Junghwan gave him the glass back.

“If you think we nag each other a lot, it’s because you never have seen Dongwoo hyung nagging anyone.”

“He is like a mom…” Sunwoo completed Junghwan’s words and then crossed his arms, waiting for the baker to start talking, who sighed.

“We fucked.” He said simply and the other two looked at him confused.

“You fucked your hyung?” Wooseok asked and the roommates rolled their eyes at him, but very soon Sunwoo turned back at the baker.

“I thought you and Chansik were together now. What’s the problem with having sex?” The vendor looked shocked while Junghwan got very red and embarrassed.

“The thing is…” He scratched his head, looking away. “We… I… I lied.” The baker breathed deeply and faced Sunwoo, who was getting angry. “I’ve tried to end things with him the day after we kissed.”

“But you told me that you weren’t seeing each other because he has been doing a lot of model stuff!” The other screamed, riled up.

“I know…” Junghwan tried to hide, whining.

“Why?” He asked, now more exasperated than angry.

“Because he didn’t want to hear you complaining…” They were so engrossed in their conversation, that they had forgotten that Wooseok was there, eating tteokbokki like it was popcorn until he said it.

“We can talk about this later…” Sunwoo sighed. “So you haven’t been seeing Chansik these last few weeks?”

“Not exactly…” Junghwan blushed, making his roommate make an exasperated expression. “He keeps coming to the bakery!” He defended himself. “But we haven’t been talking…” The baker breathed deeply, gathering courage. “Until last night.” Sunwoo and Wooseok made signals for him to keep going. “Hakyeon-ssi cornered me to go to The Bakery’s Monthly Bonding Dinner and Channie’s came into the restaurant with all these people that I think are from his agency. We kept staring at each other, and I was very drunk…”

“Don’t give excuses.” Sunwoo nagged and Junghwan showed him his tongue.

“We ended up in his apartment.” He said finally, not wanting to give any more details, that now were flooding his mind again.

“Ok, so you fucked it up a bit ignoring the poor boy for weeks, but he obviously still wants you. Nothing that a good heart to heart wouldn’t solve.” Sunwoo said after a few seconds of silence.

“Are you kidding me?” Junghwan asked, mad. “This makes everything worse. Channie is going to think I've been playing with him all this time to get into his pants! And Jaehwan…” His roommate rolled his eyes, while the baker seemed to be very confused, until realizing his breathing very suddenly and deeply. “At least he is ignoring me for now.”

“Still?” Sunwoo asked, surprised, and Junghwan only nodded. “You two are a federal mess and I’m too sober for this.” He complained and then sighed.

“I don’t think your model friend is going to think you were fucking around with him, hyung,” Wooseok said, sounding wise. “That day he came here with you… No one wouldn’t think that you weren’t a couple on a date.” Sunwoo nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with him.

“He knows you are a confused twisted mess, Junghwan.”

“Yah…” The baker tried to complain, but his roommate wasn't necessarily wrong. He was all those things.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself.” The other said, with affection. “You have someone who likes you even though you are like this and you like them back. Is more than most people.”

“But…”

“Fuck Jaehwan.” He said, getting annoyed again. “Not every soulmate relationship works out, you know?” Something like a somber went through Sunwoo’s face. “And you probably saw Chansik’s soulmate mark, right?” Junghwan nodded, remembering the cherry blossoms and until where they reached. “He has a soulmate of his own and he is not freaking out because he has fallen for you instead of them. No, he is confident enough in what he feels to come after you even with all this mess you keep on making.”

“Hyung…” Wooseok seemed moved by his rant. “Was your uni girlfriend your soulmate?”

“It doesn’t matter, right?” He answered, suddenly seeming like he was talking more to himself than to them. “It's over and I can’t keep myself from doing what I want just because it didn’t work.” Sunwoo looked like he was on the verge of tears and Junghwan hugged from the side.

“You never told me…” He whispered, tapping his shoulder for comfort. “How could I?” The roommate sniffed. “You were struggling with uni and didn’t want to know anything about romance. It was during that time you and Jaehwan tried to pretend that you weren’t soulmates so he could fuck around.” Junghwan laughed, remembering them being fresh in college, experimenting with adult life for the first time. Even though it was a tough moment, going back to those times as he was getting older, it started making him fond of them. He wouldn’t be the person he was now without those times. Even if he wasn’t that happy with the person he was right now.

“Sorry I couldn’t be there for you more, Sunwoonie.” Junghwan hugged him tighter.

“Oh, is okay, you big softie…” He tried to get out of his embrace, but the baker didn’t let him. “You did what you could.”

“Guys…” Wooseok said, with tears in his eyes, getting both of their attention before reaching out over the counter and hugging them for a while.

“You are too tall, Wooseokie…” Junghwan said and the vendor smiled, embarrassed, while Sunwoo recovered from their attack of affection.

Not long after, Sunwoo and Junghwan went back to their apartment, the first finally complaining about him lying to him. It made no sense but he still could understand him. Maybe by pretending to his roommate that things were okay with Chansik, the baker could get used to the idea of being with the model. And if it had taken Sunwoo so long to get to a point where he could get over his ideal romance, imagine how hard it would still be to Junghwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys noticed, but Sunwoo's involvement with the plot grew as I was writing and he lowkey set a different tone for the end than I had planned. But I think it was for the best.  
> Most of the end is already writing down (only the last chapter isn't written yet), so expect constant updates this week.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets always ended up being uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really don't know what to say, so enjoy!

Just when Junghwan was in bed, he saw that Chansik had sent him a small text saying he was glad that they had the night before and the baker answered, saying the same. He didn’t have the energy at that moment to lie or hide from the model. Not after what Sunwoo had said. The younger answered him almost immediately and they ended up texting until very late. But it made both of them go to sleep happier and a lot more relieved. Maybe his roommate had inspired him as Junghwan explained himself and his hectic behavior since Chansik had come back to the country. The model understanding words made him realize that keeping everything to himself was causing more harm than talking, and if Chansik, who he had met just a few years before, could be this comprehensive, maybe his best friend from most of his life could be too.

The next morning, the baker tried calling Jaehwan a few times, but the other didn’t answer. So he went to work thinking of a way of talking to his best friend and, by the time Chansik appeared by surprise to have lunch with him, it had become clear that he would have to go to the singer’s apartment. He told his plan to the younger, who supported it 100% and even asked if he wanted him to go too, which made Junghwan feel a lot more confident about it and say that he should go alone. After all, for Jaehwan, Chansik was only this younger friend the baker had made in Paris.

As soon as his shift ended, Junghwan tried to call Jaehwan again to warn him he was coming over, only to still be ignored. It made him a bit furious, so he called Seokjin instead, who got very confused over the baker’s resolution of talking things over with the singer. That usually wasn’t the way they acted but, thinking that this was still about the night they cuddled, he gave Junghwan his support. It did sound a lot more mature than avoiding and talking behind the other’s back.

Getting into Jaehwan’s building was easy since he knew all the passcodes, but still nerve-wracking. He couldn’t imagine how his best friend would react to what he had to say, after all, it was the first time he was getting involved with anyone romantically beyond the stage of one-sided and hidden crushes. The baker tried to knock a few times before getting inside, but even though h could hear movement inside, no one came to open the door. Sighing, he put the passcode into the lock and got in.

“Woah!” He exclaimed as soon as his eyes got on the scene happening in Jaewhan’s couch. The singer was under a very broad and fit guy, both of them naked.

“Junghwan!” Jaehwan said, trying to hide his private parts at the same time he hit Sanghyuk’s shoulder lightly. The younger understood what he meant and sat down close to his feet, completely exposed.

“What’s going on here?” The baker asked, feeling confused for a second. He got closer to the pair now that Jaehwan had managed to cover himself with a t-shirt that had been on a pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” The singer questioned him, in a high pitch.

“I came to talk to you since you don’t answer your phone.” He answered, starting to get bothered by the other man present. “Can you put something on?” Junghwan turned to the dancer, trying to be delicate.

“Hyuk, you need to go…” Jaehwan said, trying very hard to not freak out. The baker’s presence there, after busting him out of nowhere, was taking a toll of his calm.

“Is this Sanghyuk?” Junghwan asked, genuinely curious. He hadn’t heard much about the younger but had never met him.

“You must be, Junghwan hyung.” The younger got up and greeted him, all confident in his very fit naked body, which made the baker feel very self-conscious. Not even in his most confident moments, he would be able to greet a stranger not wearing anything. But he greeted the younger back and Jaehwan’s face started to lose color.

“You need to go, now!” He exclaimed again, giving the younger light kick on his ass.

“I’m going… Calm down…” The dancer said, gathering his clothes, including the shirt Jaehwan was covering himself, and went to his bedroom. The singer got up and dressed his underway quickly.

“I meant leaving… Nevermind.” Jaehwan started screaming, but his eyes met Junghwan’s and he gave up, sinking back at the sofa. The baker observed him for a while and the singer only gathered enough energy to put his shirt back. The silence made both speed through many thoughts.

“How long has this been happening?” Jaehwan opens his mouth to answer after Junghwan finally asked.

“A while…” The silence fell between them again and the baker finally connected the dots in his mind.

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me?” The singer nodded, embarrassed. “That’s why you never talked about him with me?” Another nod and he sank the sofa beside Jaehwan. “I thought we didn’t keep stuff from each other…”

“I’m sorry, Jungie…” He cut him and a wave of mixed feeling went through the baker. He couldn’t blame his best friend from doing exactly what he was doing, but it didn’t stop him from feeling betread. “Sanghyuk is just…” Junghwan turned his way and Jaehwan felt like the words got stuck in his throat. He couldn’t lie to his best friend like that.

“An affair?” The baker said, tentatively, but the singer denied.

“He is different….” Jaehwan said, almost whispering, and those words got the best of Junghwan.

“Different?” He spat his words. “How different is he?” The baker looked right into his best friend’s face, anger and frustration growing inside of him. “He looks just like all those guys in university that you fucked with just to cry back on my shoulders. Because not one of them were like me. Saying that we were meant to be.” Junghwan didn’t know from where those words were coming from, but couldn’t stop himself from pouring them out. “I spent years of my life being your safe house while you did what you wanted. I had stuff going on with me too, Jaehwan.” The singer looked at him like he could start crying at any moment. “And then when I finally figured out the best path for my life, you fought with me because I was going away when you were ready to settle down. And we don’t even like each other like that. We never did.” The baker hadn’t noticed when he had gotten up and now was fully facing Jaehwan, accusatory. “And now…”

Junghwan looked down and stopped himself. His best friend seemed so shocked and worried that hurt him. It hurt seeing him like that and that was exactly the reason he kept all those dark thoughts and feelings to himself. So he turned away and left without saying anything else. It took Jaehwan a few seconds to realize what had happened and to get up to go after him. But when he managed to get to the corridor, the sound of the elevator stopping on his floor was heard and he only saw Junghwan getting inside. He gave a few more steps and then noticed he wasn’t wearing pants. The singer went back inside to finish getting dressed and found Sanghyuk standing in the middle of the living room. Jaehwan crossed the few steps he needed to get to the younger and trowed himself into the younger’s arms, finally letting his tears fall.

The baker reached the level floor feeling like a wreck. He had gone to Jaehwan’s place to tell him about Chansik, made a big deal out of nothing, and left without talking about what he needed. But, at the same time, all of those ugly feelings that had taken over him while he was talking with the singer didn’t let him go back. So, taking one foot after the other, he left the building and went away. However, he didn’t take the way home and went to Chansik’s apartment instead. He had to call him to ask the way and gave in a headstart in what had happened. The model took him in as soon as the baker got there and sat with him at his bed, hugging him.

“He was with Hyuk, right?” Chansik asked, softly.

“How do you know?” He answered, surprised.

“I have a common friend with him.” The model answered and Junghwan looked at him, suspiciously.

“Who?”

“Does it matter?” The baker thought for a bit and shrugged. “And we only figured our situation out recently.”

“You could have told me,” Junghwan whispered, the feeling of betrail coming back.

“When?” Chansik snapped at him. “When, hyung? When you were ignoring me? Or when it took a drunk night together for you to accept what I feel?” The baker got shocked and the younger laughed of his face. “Also, I don’t snatch my friends' secrets like that.” His tone got lighter before getting serious again. “And I didn’t want you coming after me to get revenge on your best friend.”

“I wouldn’t do that…” Junghwan whispered again and the model laughed again.

“Really? Because it looks like it…” He said on a teasing tone and the older turned to him to protest only to find the other’s smirk.

“You are the worst, brat…” The baker complained and Chansik hugged from the side, being accepted promptly into Junghwan’s embrace.

“But I’m your brat…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though shit has finally started to hit the fan, this chapter almost feels like a filler because of how short it is. I could have made just one chapter for 13 and 14, but I think everybody is going to need a breather between them.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets get on the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end. Enjoy!

Jaehwan kept hearing Junghwan’s words during the night over Sanghyuk’s soothing ones. The younger stayed with him, doing anything he could to comfort the older, but the frown on the singer’s face didn’t leave. He had work early the next day and just the thought of leaving Jaehwan by himself made him worry. But he needed to go, knowing he would be thinking about the older throughout the whole day. The singer, however, woke up determined to apologize to his best friend. He shouldn’t have kept Sanghyuk from him and tried to avoid him. Neither he should have pretended that everything was okay when it wasn’t.

The singer was never the one to look back on his past but, during that morning, memories kept creeping on him, making him question when he and Junghwan had gone wrong. Growing up, they would tell each other the most random stuff to the most serious ones. He had told Junghwan about his first kiss and his first time, about all the weird things that happened in his teenage body and his dream of becoming a famous singer and actor. And now, he finally noticed that most of their talking from high school and on, he was the only one doing it. Jeahwan was the one complaining, whining, sharing his worries, conquests, and successes. He kept bothering Junghwan with this or that guy while the other was struggling to change courses at university. And also when he was working two part-time jobs to raise money for his exchange studies in France. Of course, he had supported him, but he also had made too many whiny jokes about him leaving when they were ready to fall in love with him. It made him feel horrible. And Junghwan not answering his texts made everything worse.

So he left around lunchtime and went straight into his best friend's workplace. He asked about the baker to the pretty guy with dark skin on the counter, who said that Junghwan had left to have lunch. The singer didn’t want to give up, so he thought about waiting for him outside before remembering that, as a staff, he would probably go back in from the back. Jaehwan left the store and started turning the corner of the street when he saw the other, holding hands with a tall and handsome stranger. Firstly, he got completely paralyzed, watching the scene from afar. The other guy was telling the baker something that made both laugh, even though Junghwan’s didn’t sound as full and energetic as would usually be. It made the singer’s blood boil. That level of intimacy wouldn’t have been developed in one night. Furious, he went to the couple, who got very surprised by seeing him suddenly there.

“How? How dare you accuse me of keeping secrets, Lee Junghwan?” The singer said, completely mad. “Who are you to throw all that shit in my face yesterday? When you are doing the same thing?”

“Jaehwan…” The baker started saying, but the other cut him off. “Don’t Jaehwan me!” He stuck a finger on the other’s face. “I spent the whole night feeling like shit because of what you said. For what? For you to be with this…” He looked at Chansik, who even in his raging state seemed very nice. “This guy, being all lovey-dovey in the middle of the street. I never thought you would be so… So shameless and hypocritical, Junghwan.”

“Hypocritical?” The baker responded in the same tone. “I went to your apartment to talk about Chansik after months of feeling horrible because I finally accepted that I liked him. That I liked someone who wasn’t my soulmate.” Junghwan looked poisonous only at Jaehwan. “That same soulmate that was said we would eventually fall in love when he was too busy getting dicked down constantly with someone else!” Both of them measured each other, puffing out of anger, and not noticing people passing them, making faces, or commenting with who they were with.

“Hyung…” The model called, softly and a wave static went through him. Junghwan looked at him, who was smiling nervously, and touched his left cheek lightly. Such affection took Jaehwan completely aback. He had never seen the baker treat someone that wasn’t him like that. And it only made him madder.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” He asked, low and cold? “Is this my punishment?” The baker looked at him, astonished.

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I was going to tell you about yesterday.” Junghwan raised his voice again. “I went to your place to explain what I have been through. To tell you that I’ve fallen with Chansik and that I…” He felt the younger squeeze his hand a bit, to encourage him. “That I thought it was for the best if we get over the fact that we are soulmates.”

“How…” Jaehwan suddenly sounded broken instead of angry. “How do you want to get over this? I have a bloody bird growing over my shoulder to remind me of this.” He said, pointing between them. “And we tried that, remember? We tried pretending that Fate chose us.”

“No, Jaehwan, you tried that.” The baker answered, exasperated. “I never pretended that our bond wasn’t enough for me. I never acted like I needed more than what we were. But you told me so many times that we were destined to each other that fucked with my head, okay?” He sighed, getting tired of fighting in the middle of the street. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, okay?”

“What do you mean you don’t wanna talk?” Jaehwan said and then continued talking while Junghwan left with Chansik, increasing the volume as they got further away. After they had disappeared, the singer called Sanghyuk and just dropped everything that had happened. The younger canceled his schedule for the afternoon and met up with Jaehwan to comfort him, who kept complaining and repeating what he had already said to him.

“But that is a good thing, right?” The dancer asked, innocently, while cuddling the older on his bed. The singer looked at him like he had grown another head. “It’s good that Junghwan hyung found someone? You don’t have to worry about hurting him while you are with me.”

The singer wanted to scream that no, that was horrible. That Junghwan attitude meant that their bond had been broken and destroyed from the foundation. But that wasn’t the truth. What made Jaehwan go back to his best friend during all those years wasn’t their soulmate's destiny. It was their friendship. The same one that they had created cracks throughout the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the smallest chapter int the fic. I feel kind of bad about their fight, but it was bound to happen.  
> The next chapter is the last and I hope it will turn out a lot better than this one.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolutions are always a bit hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

When Seokjin heard about what had happened, from a furious and increasingly drunk Jaehwan, he thought that maybe the singer was being dramatic as usual. However, after hearing Junghwan’s frustrated and equally angry side, it became clear that this was something that his two best friends had never faced before. Of course, they had fought before. With their personalities, it would be a miracle if they hadn’t. But they would usually be talking normally the next day like nothing had ever happened. This was different. They were refusing to talk with each other and Jaehwan would even whine if he mentioned Junghwan’s name, while the other would sigh if he talked about the first. And it had been like that for a few weeks now.

At the same time, he had finally met with Sanghyuk and Chansik. The dancer had come to pick Jaehwan in one particular night when the singer had too much to drink, what seemed to have become a habit when they hung out, and Seokjin could see how much affection Sanghyuk dealt with the singer. He talked to him in an even softer way than Junghwan and didn’t mind carrying him. It ended up being a sweet scene, with the younger giving Jaehwan a piggyback ride while the older rested his head on the other’s shoulder, eyes closed, during sunrise. Seokjin could have a small talk with Sanghyuk without the singer’s interfering and it was nice to put a face and personality to whom he had called Jaehwan's boy toy for too long.

Chansik, however, came with Junghwan to one of their hangouts and a very awkward moment happened when the baker didn’t know how to introduce the other and ended up saying my Chansik, which made the model tease him for the rest of the night. It was also sweet, how they would bicker and tease each other only to be so affectionate the next minute. For Seokjin, it was a surprise seeing how caring Junghwan was with the younger, always asking him if he wanted something else to eat, between all the times he called Chansik brat and complained about his teasing. It made him think that they already looked like a married couple.

It all soothed his heart, seeing both with people that cared for and loved them so much. Because he hadn’t missed the looks of almost adoration Sanghyuk had for Jaehwan or the ones of absolute softness that Chansik constantly had for Junghwan. But it also bothered him. Even with all that the positive he could see, for him, who had known the singer and the baker for so long, it seemed something was missing from both of them. As a piece of them wasn’t there. Like there was this underlying sadness under all the smiles and joy.

That was something that Jaehwan kept pretending it wasn’t missing. But every little thing that happened to him made him want to talk with Junghwan. From the small things, like when he was coming back home after an excruciating session in Wonsik’s studio and he saw this little girl giggling while being pulled by a golden retriever twice her size, to the big ones, like when he finally got his first role in a musical. It was just for the ensemble cast, but for someone that had been trying to land a spot in a production for three years, it felt like getting the first lead. Not sharing that with his best friend, even though he was a hypocritical ass, broke the singer’s heart and made him continue to question when they had gone wrong. If it wasn’t for Sanghyuk, Jaehwan knew that he would be going nuts.

“What are you thinking about?” Sanghyuk asked one night when they were cuddling in the younger’s bed. From the singer workload doubling with the musical and the younger suddenly being cast as the dancer trainer in a survival show sponsored by his company, they almost had no free time to be together. So most of it was spent just appreciating each other’s companies.

“Nothing important...” The older said, fighting sleep to be with the dancer until he had to go shoot in an hour.

“It’s obviously important if it makes you frown like this.” He responded, trying to smooth the lines in Jaehwan’s forehead.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna sleep…” The singer complained without any energy, yawning soon after.

“You can sleep, hyung.”

“No, you’re gonna leave soon and I want to keep you company.” Jaehwan’s words made Sanghyuk smile and kiss the top of his head. “Why do they film so late? I don’t get that.” The older kept talking like just by that he would be able not to fall asleep. “I get that they need to make the trainees look like they train 24 hours a day, but why do you have to go there so late? Can’t they show you looking at their progress at a normal hour? Like 10 in the morning?”

“You’re rambling, hyung,” Sanghyuk said suddenly, cutting him. The singer shifted in his embrace to look at the younger, pouting. “It’s cute.” He continued and a shy smile appeared on the older lips. The dancer smiled back and gave him a small peck. It made Jaehwan’s heart pick up, which happened every time Sanghyuk was affectionate with him. “Now are you going to say what you were thinking?”

“Already told you it wasn’t anything important…” The younger sighed. His hyung could be so stubborn sometimes.

“Can I say what I was thinking, then?” He asked and the singer’s curiosity grew. The younger knew exactly how to play him.

“Yes, you can.” Sanghyuk stared lovingly at him for a while.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, officially?”

Jaehwan looked at the younger, shocked. He wasn’t expecting him to ask that, especially not so directly. He moved on the bed, sitting down and Sanghyuk followed him. They ended up sitting across each other, the dancer looking at the older, expectantly, whose mind became completely blank. Ever since they had gotten together, the singer had wondered what they were but never dared to ask. And now Sanghyuk was asking him to be his boyfriend. Something that he always thought would be asked by somebody else. But there was him, falling in love with the dancer more and more every day. He couldn’t deny them anything anymore, so he nodded and the younger did the same, both getting excited. Jaehwan threw himself into Sanghyuk arms, going straight into a kiss, feeling the luckiest man in the world.

He, however, wasn’t the only one feeling this. Every moment that Junghwan passed with Chansik made him feel the same. The baker never imagined that he could feel so happy just because of one person. Of course, the younger still annoyed him, teasing was the model second nature, but even their bickering made the older happy. And looking by the constant smile Chansik had around him, he was feeling the same way. Junghwan was also happy that all his friends liked the model. Dongwoo hyung had adopted him to their friend group, Jinyoung hyung had a similar background to him, Seokjin seemed glad he was happy and Sunwoo, even if he hadn’t liked Chansik, he would have to deal with the younger because they spent a lot of time in the apartment they shared. Even Woosek was already getting closer to the model.

The only friend who hadn’t met Chansik properly was Jaehwan and it made the baker feel conflicted. He was still angry at the singer, but the truth was that he wasn’t certain why anymore. They both had kept secrets and not dealt very well with their romantical situations because of the other. It was clear now that being soulmates had been a bigger burden than they had ever anticipated. But it all didn’t justify their behavior towards the other. Maybe the problem was that they had taken each other for granted and breaking that idea, that illusion that being soulmates would make everything easier and natural, the way that life had forced them to do, had messed with their heads.

“Good morning....” The model whispered, hugging him from behind. Junghwan had just finished showering when the younger got in there, messy hair and a puffy face from sleep, smiling to him in the mirror.

“Good morning, brat.” The baker said, smiling back. Chansik tightened his embrace and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Is brat my pet name, hyung?” He asked, a smirk forming on his lips as soon as he finished saying it.

“Pet name?” Junghwan asked back, confused.

“Yeah, those nicknames couples give each other....”

“I… I haven’t thought about it....” The older said, still confused. “Wouldn’t you like something better?” Chansik frowned. “Something cuter?” Junghwan asked, wondering.

“Oh, no…” He responded raising his head and acting like the idea disgusted him. “I think brat encapsulates all my personality.” The model smiled again, what the baker imitated after sighing.

“Fine, then, brat.” Junghwan laughed a bit before continuing. “But don’t complain later.”

“I won’t…” They laughed again. “But if you want to create one to call me in front of other people, it’s okay. It needs to be nauseating so that Kong always complain when you say it.”

“You and your friend are very weird…” The baker commented while the younger took his hands off his waist and put around his neck. “When am I meeting him?” He asked, not very sure if he actually wanted to meet Chansik’s best friend. Everything that the model had told him about Hongbin only made him think that he was a snappier and more acid version of the younger.

“He is preparing for a tournament right now, so probably after that.” He answered, seriously and let go of Junghwan soon after, knowing that very soon Junghwan was going to say he was making him late for work. The model sat down on the toilet to watch the older get ready, finally imagining how it would be introducing the baker to Hongbin. “Hyung…” He called, softly.

“Yes, brat…” Junghwan said, smiling, and Chansik did the same. If the baker called him anything besides brat, it would freak him out.

“Are we dating now?” The baker turned to him and they stared at each other, seriously.

“I guess… we are.” He said, after thinking for a few seconds and the model gave him one the brightest smiles he had ever seen. And it made him want to be able to always make the younger smile like that. Chansik got up and walked to the baker, going straight to kiss him. He first only brushed heir lips lightly and then took Junghwan’s bottom lip between his, deepening the kiss. Very soon they were breathless against each other, neither wanting to be the first one to break the contact. The younger, however, suddenly gave the other a little bit of space just to turn them and press the older against the sink. He knew Junghwan didn’t have the time to go further, but he still wanted to celebrate the moment they had officially become a couple as much as he could. But the baker’s hand on the hem of his shirt made him realize that Junghwan maybe had other ideas.

“You need to go to work, right?” He whispered as soon as the baker stopped the kiss to breathe a little and Junghwan’s expression changed, making Chansik let go of him completely, laughing.

“Fuck…” The baker said, under his breath, and started to speed up through his morning routine. Chansik left the bathroom and went back to bed, thinking that he still could have a few hours of sleep before needing to go meet his manager. He observed Junghwan come and go into the bedroom, seeming as used to his place as he was on his own. But then something caught his attention as the older changed the shirt he was wearing to a new one, complaining Chansik had made him sweat during the kiss.

“Hyung!” He called, loudly, but the baker didn’t turn around.

“Not now, Channie…”

“But…” The model hesitated, not knowing what to say and that made Junghwan look at him over his shoulder. Their eyes met and the younger really looked like he wanted to say something. “Your mark…” Chansik said, still not sure how to comment on it.

“What about it?” The baker turned to him, now feeling defensive. They usually wouldn’t mention each other’s soulmates marks, even though Junghwan could stay hours observing the model’s cherry blossoms going from his ankle to hip and Chansik would, sometimes, follow the lines of the baker’s Korean magpie with his fingers.

“It hasn’t grown in a while…” The younger commented, lowering his voice like he was intruding something that didn’t have anything to do with him. Junghwan, however, couldn’t believe what he had just heard and stayed at the same place, paralyzed.

“Are you sure?” He asked, voice also very low, and Chansik only nodded, confirming.

The baker stared at him for a few seconds before going back to the bathroom. He took his shirt again and turned around so that he could look at his shoulder. The bird, now, had the tip one of his wings over the junction between the shoulder and his neck and the other starting to peek from the side of his chest. Even though it was bigger and more colorful than he had ever imagined he would see, it hadn’t changed for at least a month. Probably since his first time with Chansik. Junghwan sighed and turned around again, facing himself in the mirror. He looked the same as always but also as a completely different person. It took him a few minutes do dress up again and finish getting ready. He gave the younger a small peck on the lips before leaving and went to work. He felt completely lost in thoughts during the way to the bakery and, just before clocking in to start his shift, he sent a small text to Jaehwan asking if they could meet.

The singer read the baker’s text during a little pause on his rehearsal, not believing his eyes. He didn’t know what was the most unbelievable part. If it was Junghwan reaching out first or the fact that he had said that his mark had stopped growing. It all made the singer feel so confused and empty like he had been stretched in a thin line. His focus disappeared throughout the rest of practice and the first thing he did after getting home was checking his mark. With everything that had happened, Jaehwan avoided looking at the bird like it was the plague. So it was a big surprise for him that it looked exactly like he remembered. The tip of the wing coming over the shoulder and the other around his side. Even it’s tail was still reaching the middle of his back, like it had been that last time he had looked at it properly.

He dropped at the floor, overwhelmed with emotion. Jaehwan felt relieved, sad, happy, worried and a lot of other emotions, all at the same time, and the only reaction he managed to have to his internal turmoil was crying. He cried until he felt empty and then looked at himself in the mirror again. The same Jaehwan that always looked back from the mirror appeared, but he felt like a completely different person. The singer asked Sanghyuk to come to his apartment and waited for him, anxiously. As soon as the younger got there, he told and showed him what had happened. The dancer was initially very confused, but something in Jaehwan’s tone seemed lighter and his shoulder looked less dropped, like a huge weight had been lifted from him, so he listened attentively to the older and suddenly he understood. Sanghyuk hugged him tightly, both of them finally feeling completely free to love each other.

The next person to listen about Jaehwan and Junghwan’s mark was Seokjin. The singer called him the same night he had confirmed that his bird was complete to ask what he should do and the only thing he could say was that he should talk to the baker, which somewhat displeased Jaehwan, mostly because he already knew that he would eventually do that. It didn’t mean he was ready or that he wanted. The singer still was hurt and mad with the other. But he also missed him and that time had been the longest they hadn’t talked to each other since meeting. So he sat a date with Junghwan and both tried to live normally despite the nervousness of finally facing each other again.

Junghwan got to his and Jaehwan’s favorite chicken restaurant, feeling like a nerve-wreck. He ordered his favorite type of chicken, which was the singer’s favorite too, and two glasses of beer, to ease his nerves and because he wasn’t one to break the perfection of chimaek. Jaehwan came in when he was in the middle of his beer and at first, an awkward silence fell around them. The singer avoided looking at the baker's eyes and their drinks were finished in no time. While they waited for the refill, the chicken came out and they continued eating and drinking without saying a word.

“This is ridiculous…” Junghwan complained after they finished the third round of beer.

“Well, you are the one that called me,” Jaehwan said, coldly. “I was waiting for you to start.” The baker sighed and rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how petty the singer could be sometimes.

“Fine!” He exclaimed, annoyed. “Since you prefer being petty, I can start…”

“I prefer being petty?” The singer interrupted him, offended. “I don’t enjoy being petty, Lee Junghwan. But you keep giving me reasons to act like this!”

“I give you reasons?” The baker asked, in the same tone and they stared at each other, fighting with their eyes. But then it hit Junghwan that he wasn’t there to fight Jaehwan. He wanted to meet him to make peace. And because he missed his best friend. So he ordered another batch of chicken and a new round of beer, making the singer surprised. When the drinks were served, Junghwan took a sip of his glass and breathed deeply. “Look, I don’t want to fight anymore, Jaehwan. I miss you.” The other got even more surprised by his change of tone that he stared at him with his mouth open. “You’re my best friend since we were 5. Even though I have never been this happy, not having you around sucks.”

“Not having me around?” Jaehwan whispered like he couldn’t believe, and Junghwan nodded. “Never been happiest?” He whispered again and the baker nodded one more time. “I…”

“Jaehwan…” He cut him, calling the singer, who looked straight into the other’s eyes. “I’m sorry for saying you are keeping things from you.” Junghwan breathed deeply again, preparing himself for what he was about to say. “The truth is that you have always been such an open book with me that the first time you didn’t tell me something, in basically all of ours lives, I felt so confused and left out. At the same time…” One more deep breath came out of the baker. “I hadn’t been exactly the most open friend. I’m not sure why, but I felt like I shouldn’t bother you with my stuff. So I kept making you talk for both of us.”

“But…” Jaehwan said, suddenly, just noticing after the word had come out of his mouth. It took the baker by surprise and he made a signal for him to continue. “I didn’t even try to make you talk.” The singer almost whispered and they exchanged sad looks. “I know I can be a bit egocentric. I like having people’s full attention on me.” He, then, gave Junghwan a small smile. “Look at me, I’m an actor. Being the center of attention is my second nature.”

“I thought it was being dramatic…” The baker commented, taking a sip of his beer, and missing Jaehwan’s little soundless laugh.

“That too…” This time, the singer laughed fully and Junghwan couldn’t help but smile. “Anyway, since high school I talked about myself without even noticing that you weren’t doing the same.” They exchanged yellow smiles. “I got so surprised when you changed course. I had no idea where you were coming from, even if it made a lot more sense you cooking than doing IT.”

“It does make a lot more sense…” Junghwan gave him another small smile.

“And then you wanted to go to Paris and was so busy, that I used all of our time together to talk about myself and what was going on with me. No wonder you didn’t fall for me.”

“Hey…” The baker reached to touch Jaehwan’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I don’t think we were made to be together like that.”

“But we are soulmates, Jungie.” The nickname came out without him noticing, but it made the other smile. “And maybe that doesn’t mean what we thought it meant.” Jaehwan looked confused, so Junghwan continued. “Maybe it doesn’t mean that we had to fall in love with each other, Hwanie. Maybe it means that we need the other in our lives. Because, well…” The baker made a little pause, feeling embarrassed. “Because I need you in my life.”

“I need you in my life, too!” The singer exclaimed very loudly, in a whiny voice, and trying to hug the other trough the table, what caught everyone’s attention in the restaurant. Junghwan bowed to apologize and then looked annoyed at his best friend. “Sorry…” He said, ina very small voice, making the baker laugh.

“It’s okay.” Junghwan gave him a full smile, feeling so joyful just by having Jaehwan acting normally with him again. The singer did the same, almost like his best friend’s happiness spreading to him. Both of them knew that they would still need to talk a lot more about what had happened with them, but for the moment, it was enough to have the other back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was the last chapter and I want to thanks everyone who had read this crazy mess of feelings and situations that I put Jaehwan and Junghwan on. I've never been a big fan of the soulmates trope, mostly because people use it as this destined romantic love story with tattoos. So I wanted to create a situation where two soulmates ended up being 100% platonic. Anyway, I feel so proud that I could finish it, especially so quickly.
> 
> I want to share some stuff about the process, in case anyone was wondering about them.  
> First, this chapter ended up being huge and I thought about dividing in two, but it would more trouble than not.  
> And Wonsik was supposed to have a bigger role on the fic, but most of what I wanted him to do got divided between Hyuk and Hongbin.  
> Also, because I wanted to focus on the 92 liners friendship, I only mention some of the other members or it would become a huge mess of characters. Actually, when I first had this idea, Jin's relationship was also a part of all of this struggle, and Solar and Moonbyul were supposed to be the strong soulmate couple. They ended up only getting a mention a feel bad that there are almost none female characters on the fic.  
> When I started writing this fic, I wasn't so familiar with ONF as I'm now (let's thank Road to Kingdom for that, or not), that's why Wooseok is the owner of the tteokbokki stand (I'm a huge Universe). But that worked out for the best because... This fic became a series (as some of you may have noticed). For now, I have three other stories in this universe to tell, all disrupting the soulmate trope and each one has a different group in it. I also have an extra scene from this fic to be posted focusing on Hongbin, so I'll see you guys very soon.
> 
> I'm lowkey reclusive in social media, but you can find me at [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
